


Of Light and Darkness

by AnimeLover200013



Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Noah!Allen, poker pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 32,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover200013/pseuds/AnimeLover200013
Summary: Allen begins going through the Noah transformation and receives the help of unlikely friends. Will Allen continue on with the people he has known and trusted for years, or will he seek a new path?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, this story is a lot older than you think. I made the first chapters in 2013, and its been an ongoing process since then. So, what I'm trying to say, is that it really sucks at the beginning, but it gets better, or at least I think it does. Also keep in mind throughout the story that I wrote most of this without seeing the newer seasons of D. Gray-man and before D. Gray-man Hallow came out. So, there's a lot of general plot inaccuracies, but it's way too late to fix now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story all the same!
> 
> I don't own D. Gray-man or any of its characters!

The only thing he could register at the moment was the pain. The horrible, searing pain. He gasped and fell to his knees. His friends all turned and someone began to scream for help. Their voices sounded so far away. He managed to crack open one silvery-blue eye and was brought face to face with a worried Lenalee. Her purplish eyes were filled with worry and fear. Whether it was fear for him or of him, Allen did not know.

“Allen, what’s going on?” she asked, her voice shaking. He opened his mouth to reply, but a cry of pain wrenched it’s way from his throat. He could vaguely see Kanda on the edge of his vision, his normally passive face creased with worry. His knees could no longer support him, giving way and he collapsed to the cold, hard tile. He could feel the vibrations of footsteps, but he didn’t raise his head to see who was causing the disturbance. Rough hands gripped his slim arms and forced him to his feet. Allen let out another cry, tears streaming down his porcelain face. The arms began to drag him away, leaving him to stumble along.

“Allen!” he could hear Lenalee shout behind him. The movement of walking started to become too much for the young teen and his vision began to darken. The last thing he heard were the startled cries of whoever had been pulling him along.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen groaned as the pain came back full force. His head, especially his head, ached and throbbed. He forced his crusty eyes open to survey his surroundings. The snowy haired teen glanced around and wasn’t surprised to find himself within a cell. He tried to sit up, but a wave of vertigo told him to do otherwise.

“So, you’re finally awake, Walker,” a voice called, devoted of all emotions. Leverrier. Allen responded with a pained groan.

“Looks like you’re going Noah, Walker,” Leverrier noted in a nonchalant voice. Allen stiffened. Going Noah. Noah, the Millennium Earl’s faithful servants. Killing machines that had just enough emotions to remain human. Dark matter users. Innocence haters. Allen unconsciously gripped his left arm. His Innocence. The ancient material that was the only weapon against the Earl. Allen’s only protection. Quick as a flash Leverrier pulled out a gun and aimed right in between Allen’s pained eyes.

“Sadly, I’m not allowed to kill you yet, but I will not hesitate to have an “accident” happen if you try something, Walker,” Leverrier hissed, pure venom coloring his brown eyes. Allen felt fear well up in his chest, but pushed it away with great effort. He tried to think of things that he could do to stop the 14th. To stop Nea. “It’s futile, Walker. That Noah is going to take over and I’m going to kill you, finally relieving the Order from your dangerous presence,” Leverrier stated. Allen did his best to glare at him.

“It’s...not...gonna happen….Leverrier,” Allen ground out, determination sparkling in his eyes. Leverrier snorted, putting his gun back in its holster.  
“We’ll see about that,” and with that, Leverrier turned on his heel and strode away. With Leverrier finally gone, Allen allowed himself to clutch his forehead. Leverrier was right. He could already feel the cross like stigmata etching into his forehead. Allen leaned against the wall with a sigh. Slowly, the pain began to force him into a dark unconsciousness. 

\------------------

Allen awoke in his mind. He was in a box like room, the floor, ceiling, and walls all a glistening, pure white. In the middle of the room, a grand piano stood, its white curves reflecting the room’s natural light. Allen approached the piano cautiously, knowing that his inner Noah, Nea, would be lurking somewhere. Allen sat on the piano’s stool and ran a gloved hand over the keys. His exorcist uniform was still in pristine condition, the black fabric free of any rips and tears for once.

“Allen,” a wispy voice murmured. Allen swung around to find the source of the voice. A bright glow resonated from the corner of the room, slowly forming a vague human shape. Allen stood, ready to bolt for the nonexistent door. The light began to take a more detailed shape, a man by the looks of it. He had a pale, angular face, his eyes covered by a masquerade mask. The mask was silver, one side with black stripes falling from the eye hole. He had white, unruly hair and a small figure. His body was completely covered by a white coat that puffed up at the collar.

“Crown Clown,” Allen whispered the name of his Innocence. The man, Crown Clown smiled,

“You recognize me?” Allen stepped forward and whispered,

“You’re still here?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Crown Clown questioned. Allen looked to the ground guiltily.

“Because you have every reason to hate me,” Allen mumbled. Crown Clown raised one slender eyebrow.

“Oh?”

“I wasn't strong enough to keep Tyki from destroying you and I’m letting Nea take over,” Allen clarified. Crown Clown sighed and placed a hand on Allen’s shoulder. Tyki Mikk, the third Noah, had tried to destroy Allen’s Innocence, but Crown Clown had managed to find his way back to Allen and reattach himself to Allen’s arm.

“None of that is your fault, Allen. You were still young and inexperienced while facing Tyki Mikk. Also, it’s not your fault Neah chose you as his host,” Crown Clown comforted. Allen nodded, accepting Crown Clown’s words.

“Where’s Nea?” Allen finally asked the question that had been nagging him for some time.

“He can not harm you here. This is where I stay in your mind,” Crown Clown responded.

“The piano?” Allen asked, thinking that the piano had been for the Musician of Noah.

“For you, if you ever came.”

“I see,” Allen said.

“Allen!” a voice called.

“It would appear your friends are calling to you. Don’t worry about Neah, Allen. All will be well, my dear accommodator,” Crown Clown said as he lightly shoved Allen to an appearing door. Allen nodded, placing his trust in the one person who had been with him since before his birth.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen opened his bleary eyes, the pain rearing its ugly head once more. He quickly covered the five cross stigmata on his forehead with his hair before facing the very worried Lenalee, allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

“Hey, Lenalee,” he coughed. Lenalee proceed to burst into tears, and Lavi wrapped his arms around her.

“Allen, please explain what’s going on,” Lavi whispered. Allen pushed himself up and leaned against the stone wall. Chains clanked as they slithered with his movement. _When was I chained up?_ Allen wondered, tugging gently at the metal shackles that bound his ankles. Allen shifted his silvery-blue eyes up to his friends, and gave them a reassuring smile.

“I’ll be fine. I promise.”

“Stop avoiding the question, Allen,” Lavi commanded, fixing his one green eye on Allen expectantly. Allen looked to the dirt ground and whispered,

“I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet.” The red-head gave him an exasperated look before turning to Kanda.

“Talk some sense into him Yuu,” Lavi tried.

“Don’t call me that!” Kanda shouted, throwing Lavi a murderess glare. Kanda turned back to Allen.

“Well, Moyashi?” Kanda prompted. Allen looked away once more.

“I’ll explain tomorrow,” he promised, feeling sleep--real, genuine, painless sleep--drag at his eye lids. His friends reluctantly agreed after making Allen promise once more to explain the next day. Once the three were gone, Allen slid down the wall until he was on his back. His heavy eyelids slid slowly closed, sleep claiming the tired boy.  
\--------------------------

The next day, Allen was awoken with a sharp kick to the ribs. He yelped, trying to move away from the person looming above him.

“Get up, Noah,” the person wearing a mask ordered. Allen pushed himself to his feet and sleepily slurred,

“Waz goin on?”

“Your trial, scum,” and with that, the mask wearing man released Allen from his chains and pushed him towards the cell door. “We are to go to Hevlaska’s chamber. You first,” he said, pushing Allen again. Their footsteps rang through the oddly deserted halls of the Black Order. Allen felt anything but calm, his heart thumping erratically in his chest. Allen passed a hall mirror and was greeted by his reflection, accompanied by the 14th’s dark, grinning shadow. Allen shuddered slightly and turned away from the mirror. Hevlaska’s chamber was just as he remembered it: dark, save for Hevlaska herself. She loomed over Allen, and Allen sensed a grim vibe coming from her. Light flooded the railings above, blinding him momentarily. Above him, stood the four current Generals. Only their silhouettes could be made out, but Allen knew his master, General Cross Marian, was up there somewhere. Leverrier appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

“Allen Walker, you stand before the Generals of the Order on trial for assisting the enemies of the Black Order,” he said.

“What?” someone from above cried. Allen looked for the source and another part of the upper floor was revealed. There stood all of his friends: Kanda, Lenalee, Lavi, Krory, and Miranda. The cry had come from Lenalee.

“Silence! Allen Walker is becoming a Noah, the enemy of the Order!” Leverrier bellowed.

“That’s absurd!” Krory yelled, his sharp fangs bared. Leverrier seized Allen by the hair and wrenched his head back, exposing the incomplete stigmata.

“You see! He already bears their mark!” Leverrier shouted, pointing to Allen’s forehead. He could hear Krory’s sharp intake of breath.

“Please get on with the trail, Leverrier,” one of the Generals prompted.

“Yes, of course,” Leverrier said. He pushed Allen away from him before saying, “as you can see, he has already been corrupted by the Noah. He is becoming the 14th and will end up betraying the Order if we don’t do something.” Allen opened his mouth to retort, but was silenced by the masked man jabbing his ribs viciously.

“Is this all of your evidence, Leverrier?” another General, who sounded suspiciously like Cross, asked.

“Do you need more?” Leverrier questioned. The Generals took this as a no and proceeded to converse amongst themselves. Allen felt a drop of sweat roll down his neck. This was going to end badly. He could feel it. The Generals fell silent before turning back to Leverrier.

“While your lack of evidence would not constitute executing Allen Walker, we do feel that he does present a certain aspect of danger. We have decided that Allen Walker’s shall be imprisoned until we say otherwise and his Innocence will be removed to save it from possible damage. We can not afford to lose evolving Innocence,” Klaud, judging by the feminine voice, decreed. 

\------------------------------  
The Millennium Earl chuckled darkly, his features twisted in his usual jubilant appearance, but his eyes displayed the rage and darkness.

“Tyki-pon~!” he called, addressing the reading Noah. Tyki looked up, his eyes wary.

“Earl?”

“I have a mission for you~!” Tyki raised a brow. “Our new family member is awakening, and I need you to escort him here~.” Tyki’s eyes widened in realization, before returning to their bored facade.

“I’ll leave now,” Tyki said, standing and closing his book.  
\--------------------------

“Hevlaska, please began the extraction process,” a shadowy General ordered. Allen could barely make out their words passed the buzzing in his head. He moved, his feet carrying him as far from Hevlaska as the platform would allow.

“No, I won’t let you take him from me!” Allen cried, standing defensively.

“Restrain him!” Leverrier ordered, addressing the masked man. The man crouched, pulling a short sword from the scabbard on his back and beginning to inch forward.

“Crown Clown!” Allen shouted, calling forth a sea of divine white. Crown Clown’s cape wrapped around Allen while the mask perched upon his face.

“Do you see? He would go against your will!” Leverrier cried, pointing furiously at Allen. The Generals were silent. “You!” Leverrier shouted, pointing towards Kanda. “Assist in his restraint!” Lenalee grabbed the samurai's shoulder, pleading with him, “Please, Kanda, don’t do this!” Seconds went by before Kanda brushed Lenalee’s hands aside and unsheathed Mugen. He did not speak as he leapt down to the platform and shifted gracefully into a offensive stance, Mugen pointed at Allen’s throat. Allen eyes widen in shock at the betrayal. He and Kanda may not have gotten along, but they always had each other’s back in battle. Didn't that mean anything? Would Kanda really hold him down while his Innocence, his entire reason to be alive, was stripped from him? Allen was pulled out of his thoughts as silky, warm fabric brushed against his cheek. He could hear the soft hums and whispers his Innocence made. An enchanting and soothing melody that sung of happiness, love, and protection. Without Allen’s will, Crown Clown’s belt shot forward, wrapping around the masked man’s short sword and disarming him with a forceful tug. The man’s eyes narrowed and his hand flashed to the belt around his waist, pulling a throwing knife from it’s holster. His hand was a blur as he flicked the weapon toward Allen. Crown Clown rose up, deflecting the knife and letting it clatter harmlessly to the ground. Allen gasped as a warm, slick object wrapped around his leg, tugging him into the air. Hevlaska raised Allen higher, bringing him up to her eye level. He twisted and wiggled, but more tentacle like hands wrapped around his limbs, holding him in place.

Crown Clown lashed out against Hevlaska, it’s cloak becoming razor sharp as it tried to protect its accommodator. Hevlaska reached forward, winding a hand around Allen’s left arm and whispering a soft word under her breath. The hand began to glow green and Allen cried out, his struggles returning ten-fold. Crown Clown’s melody became frantic and furious as it shredded the arms that held Allen down. Everyone watched as Crown Clown’s cloak began to separate from Allen and Hevlaska began to tug it away from the exorcist.

“No!” Allen bellowed, kicking and scratching at Hevlaska.

“I am sorry, Allen Walker,” Hevlaska apologized softly, her voice laced with regret and sorrow as Crown Clown’s was at last pulled from Allen’s body. Allen went limp, his chest tightening and his throat constricting painfully. Hevlaska hurriedly returned Crown Clown to it’s original sphere like form and forced it into her body. She could feel it struggle and push, trying to return to its accommodator. She gently returned a one-armed Allen to the platform and began trying to comfort the distressed Innocence. The masked man hurried forward, pressing a dagger to Allen’s neck in warning. Allen did not move, his eyes fixed on Hevlaska and the Innocence inside her translucent body. His vision began to swim and he reached blindly toward Hevlaska, a choked beg escaping his lips.

“Move him back to his cell,” Allen could barely hear Leverrier order. A sudden warmth spread through his body, clearing his vision and focusing his mind.

**Get up, someone we do not want to see right now is coming.** A voice echoed through his head.

“Nea?” he croaked as the masked man pulled him and slung him over his shoulder.

**Be careful! Don’t say my name out loud! Someone might hear you! Now listen carefully, I’m going to use my power to cause the ceiling to collapse in front of you. I need you not to resist the power and just let me control it. When the ceiling collapses, the man will be caught of guard and you need to use that moment to get free. When you are free, do not go back to Hevlaska’s chamber. Run to the Ark as fast as you can.**

_But, Crown Clown--_

**Can take care of himself.** Before Allen could say anything, the ceiling began to rumble and shake. Debris clattered to the ground, and soon giant chunks rained to the floor, blocking the hallway and causing the man to stop. Allen kicked out at the man and shifted his weight, throwing the man off balance. They fell and Allen twisted, freeing himself from the tight grip and rolling to his feet. He sprinted in the opposite direction, tearing down the hall and thundering down flights of stairs. He could see the Ark’s blinding light and picked up the pace. **Good, now when you're inside, you need to--** Suddenly, Allen tripped, falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

“Hello, Shounen,” Tyki greeted, rising from the ground and towering over the ex-exorcist.

**Allen!** Tyki crouched, raising a dark fist and bringing it down over Allen’s head.


	4. Chapter 4

Tyki felt his fist make contact with Allen’s skull and watched as his eyes rolled back into his skull and he went still. Tyki retracted his hand, letting Allen’s head loll to the side. He turned at the sound of footsteps, letting his charming smile fall into place as he rose to meet their pursuers. The exorcists that were usually with Allen during their encounters ran up, their Innocence blazing and their stances hostile.

“Exorcists,” he greeted, shifting so that he stood in front of Allen. The red haired one-Lavi was it?- narrowed his eye at Tyki and hissed, “Give Allen back.” Tyki smirked.

“No, I don’t think I will.” Lavi’s grip on his Innocence tightened and his mouth opened, probably to shout something, but he was interrupted by Leverrier and the Generals as they stormed into the area. “Honestly, you would go through this much trouble?” Tyki sighed dramatically.

“Of course we would, Allen’s our-”

“Friend? Is he really? Would a friend sit back and watch as the other is sentenced to a life of misery?” Tyki mused, cutting Lavi off. The exorcist's eyes widened and the girl-Lenalee?-stiffened. Tyki grinned, turning his back on the exorcists and crouched beside Allen, gathering him into his arms. He lifted him up and turned, carrying Allen bridal style.

“I’m afraid that Allen and I must be leaving, but I enjoyed this conversation,” Tyki said, gathering his power and spreading it over Allen and himself.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Lavi shouted, running forward with his Innocence poised for an attack. Tyki smirked, falling through the floor with Allen held close to his chest. He landed on the bottom floor gracefully and laughed darkly as the ceiling shook, a heavy thump echoing around him. He looked down at the white haired teen in his arms, noticing the slightly darker skin tone and small stigmata. _It would seem his Innocence was doing a fairly good job at holding the Fourteenth back. Allen should have at least five stigmata by now, but there is only two. Now that the Innocence is gone, I will have to keep a close eye on the rate at which the stigmata appear. If they appear to fast, there might be some negative consequences_ , Tyki thought, striding forward. He reached the first floor of the building and turned, moving through the wall and out, stepping into the chilled outside. He looked up at the heart shaped door that descended from the sky and mildly greeted, “Hello, Road.” The door settled on the ground and opened. Road stepped from the threshold and grinned up at Tyki. She then looked at the exorcist in his arms and a gleam appeared in her eyes.

“Allen~!” she cried, jumping at the teen. Tyki turned, shielding Allen from the Noah. Road landed on his back and clung to his coat, a pout on her lips.

“Oh come one, Tyki! You’re no fun!”

“Just leave him be, Road. You can have your fun later.” Road smiled, the gleam in her eye turning devilish and almost feral like. She reached over Tyki’s shoulder and waved her hand over Allen’s forehead.

“His dreams are nightmarish,” she laughed, “he doesn’t even need me to make his mind hellish. It already is.” Road slid off of Tyki’s back and skipped to the door. “Let’s go! The Earl really wants to see him!” Tyki stepped into the door and the entrance closed with a bang.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allen kept his eyes closed, even as consciousness wiped away the remnants of the nightmare.

_Neah?_ he whispered in his mind. There was no echoing reply. _Neah? Where are we? Neah!_ There was still no response and Allen could feel panic begin to trickle into his chest. His eyes shot open and he stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. _Where am I?_ He wondered, sitting up slowly. He was sitting on a dark pink loveseat with a purple blanket draped over him. He pushed the blanket off and was shocked to find that he was no longer wearing his exorcist uniform. He was in a white dress shirt that was a few sizes too big and black sweat pants. He stood and observed the rest of the room. A small wooden table with a glass of water perched on top was placed beside the loveseat. Allen shuffled over to the table and picked up the water, lifting it to his lips and drinking it in ravenous gulps. He frowned slightly, putting the water down and staring at his stomach. He wasn’t hungry, which was odd. That’s when the rest of the day came flooding back and his arm shot up, latching onto the stump that used to be his left arm.

“Crown Clown,” he whispered. His eyes scanned the rest of the room and stopped on a   
polished oak door. He strode over to it and reached for the handle. “Ouch!” he hissed, pulling his hand away as the handle zapped him. He placed the wounded finger in his mouth and shuffled back to the loveseat. “Neah,” he called quietly. A voice, soft and layered with haunting tones reached his ears and he spun around. His eyes landed on a floor length mirror placed in a dark corner of the room and, after a moment's hesitation, he walked up to it. “Neah?” Allen’s reflection shocked him, causing the teen to step back quickly. His hair had been gray, not the same shining silver, but a shade darker. His eyes had darkened as well and flecks of gold now glittered in their depths. Even his skin had darkened, now glowing with a sickly gray hue, but this was not all. Three black stigmata crowned his forehead and mocked him from their perch. Faint outlines of four others rose from his skin, and Allen choked back a sob as the realization of how bad his situation was hit him full force.

He stepped back to the mirror and focused on the shadow behind his reflection. Neah’s shadow was no longer the creepily smiling man, but a thinner, slightly more detailed young man. Allen’s hand moved out to touch the mirror, and Neah’s hand followed. “Neah?” he whispered for the millionth time.

**I’m here.** Neah’s voice rang through his head, louder and much clearer than before.

_Where are we?_

**The Earl’s Ark. Tyki and Road brought us here.**

_How do we get out of here?_

**We can’t. Not yet. You’re still weak from the extraction and the unhelpful head injury Tyki gave you. We need to wait, gather our strength, and then escape. For now, just try not to upset the Earl or any of the others. Buy us time.** Allen nodded, stepping away from the mirror and curling up on the loveseat. He stared at the door for some time, willing it to magically pop open. When it didn’t he sighed, closing his eyes and let the darkness that had been tugging at his eyelids for some time finally drag him off.  
\---------------------------

He dreamt of the order. He sat in the cafeteria, surrounded by his friends and laughing at some joke Lavi had told. He felt at peace and his mind was calm. He raised his left hand up to his face and smiled at his Innocence, which sent a warm pulse through his body. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror. His friends were slumped against the table, their necks slit and their faces painted with their own blood. He jumped up and backed away from the table, his body shaking. He stopped, his back pressing up against a wall and he squeezed his eyes closed. When he opened them, the table was gone and an ocean of darkness had replaced the bright scenery.

“Allen!” a voice whispered into his ear.

“Lavi?”

“Allen!”

“Lenalee!”

“Allen!” another voice cried. Allen looked around frantically, but all he could see was   
black. “Why, Allen?” He turned, coming face to face with Miranda. Her eyes were dark and crimson liquid painted her face. A gash, long and deep, decorated her chest and colored the rest of her body with still flowing blood.

“Miranda,” he breathed.

“Why did you kill us?” she cried, her voice full of distress and pain.

“Allen, why?” Lavi bellowed behind him. He turned and tried to calm the redhead, but Lenalee’s haunted voice pulled him away.

“Moyashi,” Allen turned at Kanda’s voice. He couldn’t keep up, turning and looking frantically between his friends. He tried to cover his ears, but the sight of his hands stopped him. They were gray, the color of a Noah, and his whole forearm was bathed in crimson. He fell to the floor, his breath coming in rapid, panicked gasps. His friends closed in on him, their voices echoing through his head in unrelenting torrents. He covered his ears.

“No, no, no!” he sobbed, “I’m so sorry!” He felt their cold hands on his arms; their chilled  
breath on his ears. He screamed, his soul vibrating in his chest as his heart ripped itself into pieces.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyki pushed the door open, his feet making little sound on the padded carpet.

“Shounen-” he stopped, his amber eyes widening slightly at the sight of Allen Walker trembling and whimpering on the loveseat. Tyki frowned, closing the door and striding into the room. He set the glass of water he had in his hand on the small table beside the seat and then turned to the distressed exorcist. He reached forward and shook Allen’s shoulder. “Shounen, wake up,” he ordered. The teen’s eyes didn’t flutter open and Tyki shook his shoulder again. “Shounen!” He still did not wake. He moved his hand upwards and gently slapped Allen’s cheek. “Wake up!” Silver eyes shot open and Allen gasped, sitting upright and backing as far away as possible. His pupils were tiny pin pricks and his breathing was rapid. Tyki’s frown deepened and he reached forward, going to lay his hand on Allen’s head, but stopped when Allen winced. Slowly, so he didn’t frighten the exorcist, he sat on the loveseat and said in calm, but firm tone, “Whatever you saw, it wasn’t real.”

Allen blinked.

“Tyki?” he croaked, his eyes uncertain and confused. Tyki nodded.

“Yes, Shounen. I took you from the Order, remember?” Allen’s eyes widened in realization, and then darkened with the anger Tyki was used to seeing.

“Take me back. Now,” he hissed, sliding from the loveseat and standing in front of the  
mirror. Tyki raised an elegant brow.

“You want to go back there?”

“Oh course! It’s my home!” Tyki laughed humorlessly.

“Yes your “home.” Along with the “family” that would sooner follow the words of a madman than trust and help you.” Allen glared at him, but Tyki could hear the doubt in his voice.

“They had no choice. They could have gotten in trouble if they hadn’t followed Leverrier’s orders.” Tyki stood and Allen backed up. Tyki followed, moving closer each time Allen moved farther away. The teen’s back hit the mirror and he stopped, looking up at Tyki with determined, yet fear tinged eyes. He rested the palm of his hand against the other’s cheek, leaning forward slightly and whispering in Allen’s ear, “Maybe it’s time you start thinking about who your real family is,” and then he pulled away. His gloved hand fluttered over the door handle, but he paused as Allen’s voice floated to his ears.

“Like you haven’t tried to kill me before, Mikk,” he retorted, his hand clenched in a fist. Tyki turned, smiling smoothly.

“That was for your own benefit,” he held his hand up to stop Allen’s argument and said, “You’ll know what I’m talking about soon enough, Shounen.” He turned, and silently slid out of the room, grinning as heard Allen pound against the door, shouting for him to come back.  
\----------------------

“Mikk!” he screamed, smashing his fist against the door. He pushed away from the door with a huff, marching over to the golden mirror.

“He really pisses me off,” he growled, glaring at the door.

**Woah, language,** Neah chuckled. Allen redirected his scowl at Neah. The shadow smiled, not its usual creepy smile, but a warm, loving smile. Allen couldn’t help but grin back. **That’s better.**

“Sorry about that,” Allen apologized, running a stressed hand through his hair. There was a long pause before Allen asked, “What was he talking about, Neah? ‘For my own benefit?’ I don’t think destroying my Innocence and putting a hole in my heart is ‘for my own benefit.’” Neah’s smile disappeared and Allen’s eyes narrowed. “You know something,” he accused. Neah sighed, a sorrowful and regret filled sound.

I’ll explain later. Neah said.

“No, explain now,” Allen ordered, stepping closer to the mirror. Neah was silent. “Neah!”

**I can’t right now. You're in a very fragile state of mind, and anything big could tip the balance between sanity and stability of the mind. I’ll tell you later, I promise,** Neah whispered. Allen sighed and he turned, staring at the loveseat. The nightmare echoed through his mind and he winced, reaching up and rubbing his chest where a hollow feeling was spreading. You do know it wasn’t real, right?

“Yeah, but it felt real. What if...what if Tyki hadn’t taken me from there, and that became a reality?” Allen whispered.

**Well, Tyki did and it didn’t. Everything will be okay, Allen. You just have to trust me,** Neah soothed. Allen nodded shortly, pressing his back against the mirror and sliding down until his backside hit the floor.

“How do you think Crown Clown is doing right now?” he mused, placing his hand on the stub of his left arm.

**He’ll be fine. He’s strong.**  
\---------------------------

Crown Clown was tired, furious, and annoyed.

_Let me out!_ he hissed at Hevlaska.

“I cannot allow you to leave. I am sorry,” Hevlaska apologized for the millionth time. He pushed against her again, but, as always, she held him back.

_I have to get to Allen! He needs me! Let me out!_ he bellowed. The other Innocence inhabiting Hevlaska’s body quaked with nervousness at Crown Clown fury.

“Shhh, Leverrier is coming,” Hevlaska whispered. Crown Clown did the exact opposite, pushing and shoving against Hevlaska with more force, screaming out his rage the whole time.

“Hevlaska,” the blonde man greeted.

“Hello, Leverrier,” she responded in her wispy voice.

“How is Walker’s Innocence?” Hevlaska winced slightly as Crown Clown gave a particularly strong shove.

“Crown Clown still needs time to cope with the loss of his accommodator,” Hevlaska said, silently willing Crown Clown to calm down.

“I’m afraid he has no more time to cope,” Leverrier said harshly. A boy, nine years old at the most, shuffled out from the shadows of the platform. The masked man was behind him, pushing him forward whenever he hesitated. “This boy will be the Innocence’s new accommodator.” Crown Clown froze in shock. They couldn’t be starting the experiments again. Hevlaska’s body went rigid.

“The Generals would never-” she began, but Leverrier pulled a parchment from his coat and held it up.

“But they would,” he sneered. “Bring the Innocence forward.” Hevaska hesitated, her morals fighting with the need to follow orders. “Now!” Hevlaska choked back a mournful cry as a hand delved into her body, wrapping around the struggling Innocence and bringing it forward to hover in front of the boy. The boy had tears leaking from his wide grey eyes and his body quivered with fear. Hevlaska pushed Crown Clown forward, aiming the Innocence for the boy’s forehead.

“Please don’t,” the child begged.

“I am sorry. Please forgive me,” Hevlaska whispered softly, her heart singing with sorrow. She pressed Crown Clown against the boy’s forehead and the child screamed, his eyes widening to impossible size. He fell to the floor, blood dribbling from his lips and eyes. Hevlaska pulled Crown Clown back and felt a small, crystalline tear roll down her inhuman face.

“His power was too much for the child,” Hevlaska croaked, her body quivering with shame and regret. Leverrier looked thoughtful, but it lasted for only a second.

“Bring the next subject,” he ordered the masked man.


	6. Chapter 6

Allen rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned.

 **Allen you really should sleep,** Neah said softly.

“I can’t,” Allen whispered, leaning his head against the mirror, “The nightmare will come back.” Neah sighed.

 **Just try. If the nightmare comes back I’ll wake you up,** Neah promised. Allen pondered the offer for a second before nodding and closing his eyes. He turned, resting his cheek against the cool surface of the glass and tried to imagine it as a warm embrace. 

“Neah? Can you sing me a lullaby?” he requested, his voice thick with sleep. He heard Neah chuckle softly before a melody, which sounded suspiciously like Crown Clown’s, filled his head. Neah began to sing, his voice smooth and laced with love and warmth. Allen smiled, feeling the dark embrace of sleep began to fold around his mind. Within a few moments Allen was snoring softly and Neah finished his song, his voice fading away. The door to the room creaked open and a head of dark curls peered into the space. Tyki looked at the sleeping exorcist and then at the mirror. He strode carefully into the area and crouched beside Allen, brushing a stray strand of snowy hair out of the teen’s face.

 **Tyki Mikk,** The melodious voice floated to Tyki’s ears.

“Fourteenth,” Tyki greeted quietly, shifting his burning gaze to the antique mirror. The silhouette of a man darkened the mirror and Tyki narrowed his eyes.

 **Why did you bring us here?** Neah asked.

“Earl’s orders,” Tyki responded smoothly. Neah was silent for a moment, before his voice filled Tyki’s ears, **I know you care for him,** Tyki stood abruptly, turning his back to the mirror, **and I know that you know the Earl will kill him, in the end,** Tyki clenched his hands into fists, **but I also know that you won't let him.** Tyki was silent, his mind racing. Neah watched him as his fists unclenched and his posture straightened impossibly. Tyki strode over to the loveseat and picked up the blanket Allen had tossed aside. He returned to the mirror and draped the cotton blanket over Allen, and without another word, turned and left the room.  
\--------------------------

Allen ran his hand along the smooth wall, walking further into the the dark. He could feel a tugging in his chest that was telling him to keep going and not to look back. He couldn't see anything except the areas of the wall that he touched. He tried to call out, but his lips would not move, and he felt a stab of panic pierce his heart. His feet moved faster and the pulling in his chest grew stronger. He ran for what felt like years, finally stopping when the pulling in his chest disappeared. He looked around, but there was nothing, just empty space. He turned, and stopped when his gaze fell on a tiny pinprick of white light. He stepped forward, arm outstretched. The light moved, escaping his grasp. He chased after it, wanting to hold that warm light and chase away the darkness that surrounded him. The light continued to evade him, swerving and dipping. Allen’s turned and his eyes widened. There was a swarm of them, so bright and beautiful. Dazed, Allen stumbled toward the sea of bright dots. He reached out and his fingers skimmed the smooth, glass like surface of the closest light. He frowned. No, this light was fake. It would fail him in the end. He pushed it away and began to push through the other fragil lights. He needed the real light. _His_ light. 

“Please,” he whispered, pushing aside more imposters. The pseudo lights multiplied, until he felt like he was drowning in a lake of unreliability. _No,_ he thought despairingly, _I need my light. These are fake, they won’t help me. They will fade too quickly. They will betray me with their false warmth._ Allen cried out, trying to bring his light to him. The false light began to cram themselves into his mouth, choking and suffocating him. He struggled, trying to get them away. He was going to die. He could feel it. Their lies were going to kill him.


	7. Chapter 7

Allen’s eyes flew open and a gasp escaped him. He pressed one shaky hand against his forehead, wiping away the sticky sweat while trying to regain his composure.  _ What was that about? _ He leaned back against the cool mirror and whispered breathlessly, “Neah, did you see that?”

**What are you talking about?** Neah replied, his shadow darkening the mirror.

“That dream,” Allen said, turning to look at him. Allen could feel confusion fill his head as Neah puzzled over what he said.

**What dream? You didn’t dream last night,** Neah said slowly. Allen frowned, his brow wrinkling with thought.  _ There’s no way I imagined that,  _ he thought,  _ it felt to real. I could feel the light’s warmth and the smoothness of their surfaces.  _ Allen stood and stared at the lilac blanket that pooled around his feet.  _ I don’t remember grabbing that. _ He turned to Neah for an explanation, but the silhouette was no longer there. Allen sighed and shuffled over to the nightstand beside the love-seat and picked up the glass Tyki had left earlier, sniffing it suspiciously. He took a tentative sip and when nothing happened, chugged the liquid greedily. He placed the glass back on the table and peered around the room once more. The walls were painted with dark purples and pitch blacks, while an elegant crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Allen stepped toward the walls and began to feel around for any sort of crack or weakness he could use to escape from the room. He crouched and felt along the baseboard and sighed when nothing out of place could be found.

“Looking for an escape, Shounen?” someone chuckled. Allen jumped, almost falling on his face. He turned, scowling at the Noah of Pleasure. Tyki stepped closer, his trade-mark grin plastered to his face. “Come now, Shounen, it’s not that bad here.” Tyki reached out to cup the exorcist’s cheek, but pulled away when Allen slapped it away.

“What do you want, Mikk?” Allen growled, moving so that the love-seat separated them. Tyki snickered softly and then gestured to the nightstand, where a tray of steaming food sat.

“I just thought that you might appreciate some food,” he replied smoothly, his smile unwavering. Allen eyed the food suspiciously before turning his gaze back on Tyki. He took one step toward the Noah, prepared to throw some kind of insult at the other, when his legs gaze out. Allen bit his lip, trying to repress the wail that threatened to rip out of his chest. His hand went to what was left of his left arm and he hissed as another jolt of pain ripped through his body. Tyki was at his side in seconds, kneeling beside him and gently prying his hands away from the stub of his arm. Allen’s vision began to darken, but he could see the light that traced the outlines of the darkness.  _ Crown Clown!  _ he called, trying to reach for the silvery lining. He knew something was happening to his Innocence; he could feel it’s cry.

“Neah,” he gasped without thought. There was no melodious response, only cold silence.

“It’s alright, Allen,” he could hear the soothing voice whisper above him. A refreshing hand was placed upon his forehead and he leaned into the touch, hoping it would drive away the pain.

_ Allen!  _ he could hear his name being called.  _ Allen!  _

“Who…?”

“Shhh, Shounen,” the voice whispered again. He tried to listen, but his mind was foggy and the only thought that was clear was the need to get to Crown Clown. He needed to.

“I...n-need,” he choked, “Crown Clown.” Speaking his name was like diving into a lake on a hot summer afternoon. His mind cleared and his vision sharpened. He shot up, turning towards Tyki and grabbing the man by the collar. “I need to get out of here. Now!” Tyki raised one slender brow and gently removed the teen’s hand from his shirt, smoothing the wrinkles.

“You know I can’t just let you leave. The Earl will kill us. Besides, you're a fledgling Noah. Leaving the presence of other Noahs could kill you without us around to help you control the Dark Matter that’s building up inside you,” Tyki said, standing up and offering a hand to the ex-exorcist. Allen ignored the offered hand and instead continued to plead his case.

“I have to! My Innocence--”

“Is locked up in the exorcist’s HQ. Shounen, you don’t need Innocence where you're going.” Allen gave the relaxed Noah his most heated glare before saying, “You don’t know my Innocence.” Tyki gave him an exasperated look.

“The Innocence can’t do anything for you. What is happening to you,” Tyki poked Allen’s forehead, “is irreversible.” Allen swatted his hand away and let a thoughtful silence fall over them.

“...what if I made you a deal?” he asked cautiously. Tyki’s eyes widened, before a mischievous glint set in.

“And what are the terms of this deal?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Six. Six accommodators--six  _ children _ \--were brought to Crown Clown by Leverrier. Six children died in the span of one day. Crown Clown had never felt such rage, such hate and malicious intent for anyone. Everytime he thought of that man, if he could even be called one, his being pulsed with the need for justice and revenge. All of that combined with the longing ache to see his true accommodator, made for a very unfriendly Innocence. He could feel the nervous quivering of the other Innocence around him and attempted to calm down and soothe them. Hevlaska hadn’t attempted to converse with him, for which he was thankful. He did not want to snap at one of his oldest friends. He glided over to another Innocence and began to whisper soothing songs to the other, attempting to calm it. He could feel the tension around him as the other Innocence shared his fury for the blonde “human.” Crown Clown looked to his brothers and sisters and looked met the gaze of each one. Crown Clown could feel viscous pleasure course through him. Leverrier would pay, and his experiments would the ones to make him suffer.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyki slid in between the shadows silently, a wide smile plastered on his face. Allen’s words still echoed through his head and he chuckled to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ “What if I made you a deal?” Allen had asked cautiously. _

_ “And what are the terms of this deal?” he had questioned, excitement bubbling inside him. Allen’s silvery eyes had grown weary, but Tyki could still see that determined shine that had drawn Tyki to the ex-exorcist in the beginning. Allen shifted, and those pink lips opened, “If you get me my Innocence from the Order, I won’t ask for anything else.” Tyki laughed at him. _

_ “You’ll have to try harder than that. Stealing Innocence from the Order Headquarters is not a simple task, Shounen.” Allen chewed his lip in thought and Tyki could feel the urge to just reach out and touch him rise in his chest. He pushed away and instead focused on the stigmata on the teen’s forehead. The fourth cross-like design had already begun to darken up and Tyki could see that the teen’s usual pallor had already begun to shift into a sickly grey. Allen looked back up at him, letting go of the now red lip. _

_ “If you get my Innocence from the Order, I’ll cooperate,” Allen offered, squaring his shoulders. Tyki raised one brow, silently asking him to explain further. “I won’t try to escape. I’ll stay and trust your word with this,” he gestured to his forehead. Tyki rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “I promise.” He looked back into those wide, innocent sterling pools, and noticed with an unexpected pang that those familiar eyes had aged. He sighed, giving in to his need to make this young fledgling happy. _

_ “Fine, Shounen, but when I get back, I want you to do what I say. No talking back or questioning,” Tyki agreed. Allen’s eyes sparkled and Tyki could see that Allen had to resist jumping around like an excited fool. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyki pressed up against the wall, watching as scientist walked passed him. He growled lowly, glaring at the human’s back and thinking,  _ How many of these idiots need to pull all nighters on the same night! _ He shook his head and peeled away from the wall, keeping to the shade and trying to remember the way to his destination.  _ That Shounen is too cute for his own good,  _ he thought with a sigh. He could never say no to that boy, and he knew it.  _ Well, at least he’ll cooperate now. That makes everything easier.  _ He continued down the hall, looking for the stairwell that would be able to take him to the top floor. Once he found it, he jogged up the steps, knowing he was going the right way by the itching of his skin as the Innocence got closer. He peered passed the corner at the top of the stairs, and after making sure the coast was clear, slid onto the elevator the exorcists used to get to the chamber where the Innocence was kept. He pressed a button on the controls and began to think. If his sources were correct, there would be someone guarding the Innocence. Someone who he would not want to fight. The lift stopped moving and Tyki swiftly exited and slipped back into the shadows. It would appear he was not noticed.

He eyed the guardian, wondering how on earth he was going to get Allen’s Innocence from  _ that. _ The Guardian was an ancient being with a serpent's body and no eyes, but Tyki knew that did not mean she couldn't see. Tyki could see the glowing Innocence inside of her body, and tried to resist the urge to rip them out of the Guardian and crush them in his hand. Instead, he  closed his eyes and focused on stretching out his senses and feeling for the one Innocence he could never forget.  _ There!  _ His eyes snapped open and he looked at the piece that floated right in the center of the cluster of green lights. It radiated the same energy and force that haunted mind, causing him to shiver as the memories of that piece’s brutality.  _ Why am I stealing it to give to right back to the person who makes it the most powerful?  _ the rational side of him wondered. An image of Allen’s eyes shining with joy and those rosy lips pulled up in a grin pushed all of his inner doubts aside and he stepped away from his cover.

The Guardian watched him, her gaze piercing. He stopped right in front of her and craned his head back to look at her face with grin lazily.

“Tyki Mikk,” her voice spoke volumes of her age and wisdom.

“Guardian,” he greeted, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one with a flick of his silver zippo. Tyki turned his gaze to the object of his mission.

“Why are you here?” she asked, one tentacle like hand slithering forward threateningly.

“I’m here on Shounen’s behalf,” he responded fluently. Allen’s Innocence--what had he called it? Crown Clown? An odd name--had floated out of the emerald cluster and it felt like it was watching him.

“Allen Walker?” the Guardian whispered.

“Yeah, he’s a handful, but we made a deal today. He promised me that if I could get him his Innocence,” Tyki pointed at Crown Clown, “he would behave and cooperate.” The Guardian was silent and Crown Clown quivered. After a long, uncomfortable moment, the Guardian spoke to him, “I cannot just hand a piece of Innocence over to the enemy of the Order.” Tyki shrugged.

“And I cannot bring a fledgling Noah into a hostile area.” The Guardian eyed him thoughtfully.

“If I told you to leave now?” she asked.

“I would tell you that I’m not leaving without Shounen’s Innocence. It seems the boy is pretty attached to it, no pun intended,” Tyki responded, taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing out the thick smoke. Golden eyes watched as Crown Clown moved frantically around the Guardian's translucent body, trying to get the ancient being’s attention. The Guardian had what seemed like a silent conversation with the glowing matter and Tyki waited patiently. 

“Take him from me,” she ordered finally.

“What?”

“Take Crown Clown from me. If you take him, I will not be lying when I tell Leverrier that he was taken from me.” Tyki grinned widely and walked closer to the Guardian. The Innocence floated down to his eye level and he felt his power wrap around his hand like an invisible, destructive glove. His hand was a blur as he plunged his hand into the ancient being’s body, causing her to shiver in pain, and grabbed the Innocence, moving swiftly so that his Dark Matter did not have time to inflict any sort of damage upon the green sphere. 

With Crown Clown tucked securely into his pocket, he boarded the elevator and waved to the Guardian before pressing the button to carry him out of the chamber.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That was stupid!** Neah cried for the thousandth time.

“Neah, it’s not that bad.”

**You just agreed to do whatever Tyki Mikk tells you to do. You promised that you would not try to escape. Allen, how could you be so stupid! I told you Crown Clown would be fine!** Neah shouted, pacing across the mirror’s reflective surface. 

“And you were wrong! I could feel that something was wrong!”

**You couldn’t just trust me?** Neah hissed. Allen glared at his Noah before saying, “I can’t do this without him, Neah.”

**We would’ve joined up with him eventually.**

“I need him now!” Allen disagreed, “I can’t handle all of this on my own!” Neah grew silent.

**But, you're not alone, Allen.** Allen sighed, running a forceful hand through his hair, tugging at it slightly.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he whispered. Neah remained silent and Allen felt guilt gather up in his chest and strangle his heart. “Neah, I’m sorry. I’m just really stressed out right now. I can’t handle all of this, and I need Crown Clown here to help me through it.”

**I know,** Neah sighed, his white eyes softening. Allen pressed a palm to the mirror and offered his other half a small smile, which was returned.

“We will get through this,” Allen muttered, more to himself than to his Noah.


	9. Chapter 9

Tyki strode through the halls, expensive suit rustling gently with every step. Burning eyes flickered over every inch of the hallway, looking out for any signs of his family. Being caught with a dangerous piece of Innocence was not a favorable position, in Tyki’s opinion. Speaking of the Innocence, it was squirming and buzzing annoyingly in its spot tucked under his arm and he had half a mind to crush it right then and there. Tyki sighed heavily. What was he thinking? Returning such an impressive piece of Innocence to one of the most capable exorcists he had ever had the displeasure (pleasure) to meet. Someone had even told him Allen could have become a General, had he never begun the change.  _ This piece should be given over to the Earl immediately! What if it’s the Heart? _ the rational part of his mind demanded.

_ But I made a deal. I may be a lying, manipulative bastard, but I always keep my word. And besides,  _ an image of Allen’s shining, young face floated before his eyes. Suddenly, the image was replaced with a teen, his eyes aged into dull pools of amber. His hands were covered with blood and he towered over the bodies of many. Some innocent, some guilty,  _ Allen needs me and this Innocence more than the Earl does.  _ Determined, Tyki’s pace quickened and the Innocence’s light began to pulse steadily as he neared the grand oak door that shielded (kept Allen prisoner) from the outside world. Tyki didn’t bother with knocking on the door, it was his home anyway. He stepped inside and closed the door, turning to Allen who had his bright eyes glued to Tyki.

“Shounen,” he greeted politely, stepping closer to the exorcist. Allen stood from his usual spot on the floor beside the mirror and moved to meet Tyki, but Tyki knew the excitement that shook the slim frame wasn’t directed at him, but at the quaking matter in his arms. Allen reached for the emerald sphere greedily and Tyki could feel the Innocence trying to wiggle out of his hold. Before the pale fingers (the fingers of a pianist) could reach the Innocence, Tyki pulled out of Allen’s reach. “Ah ah ah, Shounen. First things first, do you promise to uphold our deal?”

“Yes!” Tyki could hear the desperation in the teen’s voice. Tyki reached forward with the hand that wasn’t pinning the Innocence to his side and tilted Allen’s head upward, making sure the boy met his gaze before he continued.

“That means you have to do everything I say, Shounen,” Tyki reminded, looking for any sign of deception in those clear eyes.

“I know the conditions of the deal, Mikk,” Allen snapped impatiently, slapping away Tyki’s hand with a flick of a slim wrist. Tyki nodded, offering his side to the exorcist so Allen could grab it without Tyki needing to burn himself to hand it over. Allen reached forward again, hand shaking. The Innocence began to squirm once more and Tyki eased up his hold on the holy matter. It flew from his side and passed Allen’s grabbing hand, perching on the teen’s shoulder. Tyki stepped back quickly as a luminous light flooded the room with its warm waves, causing shivers to run up Tyki’s spine. The Noah watched as a disgusting, pulsing, and dripping limb began to rip itself away from Allen’s shoulder, muscles stretching and growing. The Innocence rested right in the middle of what Tyki assumed was the hand of the mutant arm. The pulsing of the light began to slow as the muscles compacted and the armoured skin of the arm shrunk to a normal size. Eventually the Innocence’s essence faded away, leaving the young teen and Noah alone in the suddenly very dark room.

Tyki examined the newest addition to Allen’s body and couldn’t help but feel slightly impressed. The limb had kept the dark color of it’s previous form, only the glowing green cross embedded in the center of the hand was different. It still poured the same intimidating power that made Tyki’s skin itch, but it was different. Less effecting. Only then did Tyki notice the purple hue that colored the edges of the cross and the malicious worm of Dark Matter that squirmed through the center of the gem. Tyki’s eyes widened. There was no way! He thought it impossible!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Earl’s beady eyes snapped open as a wave of power washed over him.  _ What is this?  _ he wondered, sitting up in his chair. The unmistakable essence of Innocence lingered in the air, but what was that rich shadow that followed it? The Earl’s eyes grew to unbelievable size. How? This wasn't possible! There is no way he would do this! 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hevlaska’s head snapped to the side, away from Leverrier and the Generals and in the direction of where she suspected Tyki had taken Crown Clown. She smiled widely and she could vaguely hear Leverrier huffing for her to tell them what was going on. At the gentle, yet firm inquiry of General Klaud Nine, Hevlaska whispered, almost inaudibly, “He evolves yet again.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Allen watched the sliver of Dark Matter mingle with the glow of Crown Clown’s crystal with wonder. How was any of this possible? The Dark Matter should have been hurting him, yet there it was. His Innocence wasn’t reacting negatively with it at all. In fact, Crown Clown seemed even more content than usual, sending pleasant, warm bursts of energy through his body.

“Do you know anything about this?” Allen jumped slightly, so wrapped up in his thoughts that he forgot the other Noah was still in the room. Tyki was watching Allen wearily, his stance stiff as he gazed at the cross embedded in the middle of his newly formed hand.

“No, I’m just as confused as you,” Allen replied, his tone lacking its usual venom. Another comforting pulse raced its way up Allen’s spine and he grinned, feeling safe for the first time in what felt like years. The glint of the mirror in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he stood, striding over to what he had dubbed Neah’s Mirror. Neah’s shadow strode on to the mirror at the same time Allen’s personal reflection appeared, but that wasn’t what caused Allen to stumble back in shock. Neah’s shadow stood in its usual spot over his right shoulder, but on his left hovered Crown Clown. The Innocence’s physical form smiled lovingly at him, reaching out at the same time Allen reached forward. Crown Clown’s palm was dark, like his own, and sparkled with the same purple after glow. Their palms met and Allen felt the warmth through the mirror. “How is this possible?” he asked the reflections. Neah and Crown Clown shrugged, and Allen’s attention was drawn to his step-uncle. His form had become even clearer, and the dark hair that haloed his head had a white streak leading from crown to ends. His golden eyes were almost exactly like Tyki’s, except Allen could make out toxic green tendrils of light swirling around his pupil. “Neah,” Allen whispered, awed at the Noah’s sudden change in appearance.

**It seems we’re not the only ones who changed,** Neah remarked. Allen looked at his own reflection now. His eyes were sprinkled with golden flecks that danced around his pupil, mingling with the usual bluish-silver. The stigmata had progressed once more, the fifth one almost completely filled, resting on his left temple. He stared at the largest one, the seventh, with trepidation. Everything was moving too fast. The feeling overwhelmed him and he could feel all of the emotions he had been bottling up and pushing away claw and choke him. He could barely feel Crown Clown's gentle, caressing presence as his mid began overflowing with thoughts and emotions.  _ I can’t be turning into a Noah! Shouldn’t Crown Clown be able to stop it? _

_ No, its gotten to him too.  _ An image of the violet plagued cross filled his mind.  _ If it can get to him too, there’s no hope that it can’t get to me.  _

_ It already has! The stigmata are almost complete!  _

_ What about Kanda, and Lenalee, and Krory, and Lavi... _ he began hyperventilating.  _ The won’t want a traitor as a friend! I have to fight it for them! _

_ Fight what? Yourself? Neah?  _ Warm arms circled around him and tugged him away from the mirror. Allen’s hands reached up and began to tug at the hair, because there was no way it was his! His hair wasn’t this dark! Whose hair was he touching?  **_Whose hands were those?!_ **

“Shounen, you need to calm down,” someone whispered. Whose voice was that? He couldn’t think through the fog smothering his head.

_ They’ll turn on you, one by one. All of them. The people who said they were your friends. They  _ **_LIED!_ ** Allen began to struggle against the arms that held him, squeezing his eyes shut against the turmoil within. _ Eventually Crown Clown will turn too. And Neah. They’ll hate monsters like us too. They’ll abandon us too. _

“No, no, no, no,” Allen moaned.  _ Why wouldn’t they? We're siding with the enemy, and when they are killed, their blood will be on our hands.  _ “Stop!”  _ You can’t hide from the truth forever. _

“Shounen!” something hit his cheek, leaving a stinging pain behind. His eyes snapped open and he shivered. Allen sat on the love-seat, his head held tightly in between warm palms.

“Tyki?” he croaked, tears spilling down his cheeks. Tyki kneeled in front of him, his eyes filled with concern, and once he realized Allen wasn’t still drowning within his own mind, relief. Allen reached up, fingering the swelling area Tyki had slapped. Tyki grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

“Never do that again!” Tyki shouted, eyes glowing with anger and...anxiety? Allen nodded mutely, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Tyki noticed this and his eyes softened. The warm arms returned and Allen found his nose assaulted with the smell of

cigarettes, books, and wine as Tyki pressed Allen’s face into his chest. Allen’s eyes drooped with fatigue as his breakdown took its tole.

“I promise,” he slurred, before falling into an empty sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Lenalee stood stiffly beside her friends, her fury threatening to spill over. Leverrier stood before them, his permanent scowl present.

“I have a mission for all of you,” he stated, standing proudly beside Komui’s desk. No one said anything and he continued, “It is about Allen Walker.” She could feel Kanda’s body go taught beside her and could hear Lavi’s hiss. “Your mission will be to retrieve him; alive. We have reason to believe he has regained his Innocence and we need it Innocence intact. Be cautious, though. Walker and his Innocence are unstable and may lash out. I want frequent updates. That is all.” The group was ushered out of the room by Leverrier’s lackies and the door slammed shut.

“What are we going to do?” Lenalee asked Kanda, the fury now layered with concern.

“What we have too,” was Kanda’s only response as he strode away from the group and toward the stairs leading to the training room.


	11. Chapter 11

The Earl snickered as waves of throbbing darkness rolled over him and sung in his ears. The pulsing crescendoed, then slowed, repeated, then stopped. 

“Oh, Tyki,” the Earl giggled, “how foolish you have become.” The dark pulse returned, followed by a much steadier, thicker gloom. The Earl spun childishly in his chair and cackled. “Lulubell, keep an eye on our dear Tyki-pon for me, won’t you?” The black feline ghosting around the edges of the room meowed softly, amber eyes glowing maliciously. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tyki sighed in frustration, his head throbbing painfully.

“Shounen, you need to keep your power in control,” Tyki instructed, exasperated. 

“I’m trying,” Allen snapped, “It’s difficult.” Tyki glared at the ex-exorcist. Allen straightened his back and squeezed his eyes shut in concentration. An aura of lavender light washed over Allen slim form, shining darkly. Allen held the light steady, brow furrowed as he focused. The Dark Matter’s essence wavered, beginning to pulse in a steady rhythm. He watched as Allen struggled for control, eyes swiveling behind closed lids.

“Stop,” Tyki ordered. The aura dissolved instantaneously as Allen gave up the fight. Gold flecked silver eyes fluttered open and Tyki took note of the fatigue that danced at their edges. He also took note of the determination that made those tired eyes glow. A smile threatened to turn his lips, but Tyki pushed it away. “Let’s take a break. Exhaustion won’t help your control.” Allen nodded, moving to perch on the edge of the love-seat beside Tyki.

“Tyki?”

“What?”

“Is Dark Matter supposed to lash out when you try to gather it?” Tyki turned his gaze from the chipped wall to Allen. He considered the answer for a second before responding, “In the beginning, yes. Dark Matter isn’t like Innocence, it’s vicious, and if you let it, it will take advantage of you. That’s why I’m having you do these exercises. To learn to control it even when it lashes out.” Allen thought over his answer and looked up at Tyki, who fought back another smile as a cute, thoughtful look crossed Allen’s features.

“Does your’s fight you?”

“You forget that I have had years to tame my Dark Matter, Shounen. Even if it fights back, which it occasionally does, I have become strong enough to force its cooperation,” Tyki responded. Allen smiled, but that smile was tainted with uncertainty.

“Dark Matter really is different from Innocence, then.” Tyki felt curiosity poke at his consciousness. 

“What is Innocence, like then?” Hunting Innocence didn’t mean he knew what it was like to bonded with it.

“Amazing,” Allen answered simply, and chuckled as Tyki rolled his eyes at his response, “It’s...hard to explain. I feel like Crown Clown is...another person. We are bonded in a way that can’t happen with anyone else. He always knows how I feel and trusts me with his power. It’s a partnership. Neither of us has complete control over the other, and neither commands the other. We work together as one.” Tyki could feel jealousy stab at him. He wondered what it was like to have such a bond with something (or someone) else. A memory, of Allen lying broken and lifeless on the ground below him plagued his mind. Anger replaced the jealousy. Anger with himself. He had broken that bond between Allen and that piece of Innocence once. He had taken pleasure in it once. Anger made way for self loathing.

“Tyki?” Allen called, confusion lacing his words. Tyki shook himself and focused on the teen beside him. Allen offered him a gentle smile, only his eyes giving way to the worry he felt. Tyki grinned at him, trying to soothe the worry (and ignore the warm wave that swept over his chest as he saw that Allen was  _ worried  _ about him.)

“How long have you been an accommodator?” Tyki asked, changing the subject.

“All my life,” Allen responded, right hand ghosting over the holy parasite that made his left. “How long have you been a Noah?”

“It’s hard to say. I can’t remember, really. It’s been so long.” That was a lie. He remembered clearly the feeling of being human. Of being able to touch something without the fear of breaking it or passing straight through it. A moment of silence passed over them, though it was not awkward. “We should get started on your training again,” Tyki finally stated. Allen murmured his agreement and stood, stretching stiff limbs. As they turned to face each other on the other side of the room, neither noticed the lithe, black figure that slipped into the room and beneath the love-seat, glowing eyes never leaving the duo.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crown Clown could feel danger on the horizon. He turned to Neah, who rested on the soft couch they had summoned into this corner of Allen’s mind. He did not voice his concerns to the sleepy Noah, though. He turned toward the piano Neah had demanded they bring into the room and sat on the bench in front of it, gloved fingers ghosting silently over the keys. Not for the first time since he returned to his exorcist, Crown Clown thought of Leverrier. The man must have noticed his absence by now, and was guaranteed to have taken action. Then there was this horrible feeling of being watched. It sent shivers up his spine that settled in his chest. 

“What’s wrong,” Neah murmured, his voice soaked with the need to sleep.

“It is nothing. Sleep. Allen’s practice has taken its toll on you, Neah,” Crown Clown replied, pressing down on a polished key. Neah nodded, already half asleep. As his fingers danced across the keys of the piano, Crown Clown’s mouth folded into a frown.  _ I promise to protect you, Allen.  _ An image of Allen’s friends pushed itself to the front of his mind.  _ Even from the people you believe you can trust. _


	12. Chapter 12

Neah’s eyes fluttered open and an exhausted groan tumbled from his lips. He stretched out his limbs and leaned back, his head hanging off the armrest of the snowy futon he nestled in. Crown Clown hovered over by the body length mirror, glowing white eyes observing the scene being played out before him.

“You should get some sleep, you know,” Neah mused, twisting onto his stomach and resting his chin on the armrest.

“I am not tired,” Crown Clown responded, unmoving. Neah rolled his eyes and stumbled off of the couch, running long fingers through dark curls as he strode over to where the personified matter stood. Neah peeked over Crown Clown’s shoulder, eyes scanning the image of Allen being shaken awake by Tyki and grinned.

“You do know that he’s safe with him, right?” Neah gently pushed Crown Clown from the mirror and stood in front of it, forcing the Innocence to shift his focus.

“It’s not Tyki I’m worried about,” Crown Clown muttered, turning with a swirl of the cape and gliding over to the grand piano. Neah followed, bare feet making barely a sound. He ran his fingers over the piano’s smooth, glistening surface and smiled fondly, sitting beside Crown Clown on the bench.

“It’s the others, right? His friends and that bastard Leverrier,” Neah said, turning toward the other. Crown Clown’s elegant features twisted into a scowl that sent shivers down Neah’s spine and caused him to scoot farther away from the Innocence. Crown Clown's gloved fingers found the keys of the piano and began to play a tune that Neah had recognized instantly as the one Crown Clown would sing to soothe Allen when he was but a child. It seemed it wasn’t meant to soothe only the young host. Crown Clown slowly relaxed, calming himself down.

“Yes, it is. By now Leverrier will have noticed I am missing and assume I have been reunited with Allen. He will make his move soon, if he hasn’t already. I just fear that he will use Allen’s friends against him.” Neah nodded in understanding, moving to join Crown Clown in the well rehearsed melody.

“We can protect him, though. And Tyki won’t let anything happen to him. Besides, they would have to find where this Ark is grounded. That will take some time,” Neah pointed out, fingers dancing across the keys.

“I know, but that doesn’t mean they won’t find it, and I’m sure the Earl will not stand idly by while Allen progresses in his learning.”

“Of course not, but that’s why we’re here. The Earl will have to get through us before he gets to Allen,” Neah replied as the song crescendoed into a wild and blood pumping rhythm. Crown Clown nodded, determination stiffening his posture. “Besides, I’m sure the other Innocence won’t mind lending a hand, if the situation calls for it,” Neah grinned devilishly.

“I already made sure they are always on standby, in case we need them,” Crown Clown assured, gradually slowing the song until the notes faded off with a haunting and foreboding tone.


	13. Chapter 13

The train rumbled over the tracks, steam leaving a slowly fading trail behind it. Lenalee smoother out her skirt, a nervous habit. Lavi sat, arms folded, to her right, staring blankly out the window. Lenalee turned her gaze to Kanda, who hadn't said a word sense getting on the train, and sighed. They had been on the train for an hour now, on their rescue (it  _ had  _ to be a rescue) mission for Allen, and all she could do was worry. How was Allen now? Had the Earl done something to him? How did his Innocence escape? What about Leverrier? Another thought struck her and it caused her to stiffen and her heart to ache. Was Allen still Allen?...or something else? She shook the thought from her head, rubbing her arms with shaking hands.

“Lenalee?” she looked up, meeting Lavi’s emerald gaze. “Are you alright?”

“Do I have to answer?” she whispered back. Lavi chuckled, but it lacked its usual mirth.

“I suppose that was a stupid question.” She didn’t respond, fixing her gaze on the floor. “I’m sure he’s fine.” Lenalee nodded, but worry still picked at her heart. “I mean, he’s Allen. He survives everything,” Lavi laughed again, a much happier sound as he thought of all of the Komlins that Allen had been able to escape and defeat. Lenalee offered a soft smile as she thought of similar times. Lavi moved to wrap his arms around his friends, squeezing her shoulders gently. “We’ll find him and bring him home. I promise.” Lenalee could feel tears spring to her eyes, but pushed them aside. She needed to be strong for her friends.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Leverrier paced across his assigned room at the exorcist Head Quarters and growled. He needed to think up a plan, just incase the exorcists failed in bringing the troublesome brat back. He stopped, turned, and began to walk again. His plan had depended on that piece of Innocence, and now it was gone! He looked up at the sound of knuckles contacting the wood of his door.

“Enter,” he ordered gruffly. One of his masked assassin’s stepped silently into the room, closing the door behind them.

“Sir, the exorcists have boarded the train.”

“Excelent. Keep your men behind them. They mustn't fail.”

“Understood,” the man bent into a shallow bow, “Dr. Manner wanted me to inform you that new test subject have arrived and have been sent to the underground labs.” Leverrier nodded, dismissing the man with a wave. He eased himself into one of the rooms plush chairs and grinned. There was still hope. His plan could still work.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“So I was right, the Innocence did evolve.~” the Earl chuckled, rocking back and forth in his chair. The black cat perched in his lap purred loudly, rubbing its cheek against the Earl’s hand. “And Tyki plans on teaching him to control his Dark Matter? How interesting~” The Earl stroked the cat’s cheek, cooing softly. “I think we should help him, don’t you think?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tyki yawned hugely, ruffling his hair and stretching as he did so. He watched as his yawn infected Allen and chuckled. 

“Alright, Shounen, that’s enough for today. We’re both exhausted,” he said, getting to his feet and striding over to the door. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” And with that, he left the room, closing the door behind him.

“Tyki!” Tyki had only a moment to brace himself as a sudden weight barreled into his chest.

“Hello, Road,” he greeted, patting the head of spiky hair. Golden eyes sparkled with false childish innocence and a dark finger pointed at the door behind him.

“Can I visit Allen? Please!”

“No, Road. Let him rest.”

“Why? What have you two been up to?” she winked suggestively. Tyki rolled his eyes and peeled her off of his shirt. Tyki maneuvered around her and began to saunter down the hall, hands in his pocket.

“You do know that the Earl is onto you, right?”

“Of course he is,” Tyki dismissed what she said easily. He could hear Road’s footsteps following him and tilted his head to look at her. “I would be surprised if he wasn’t.”

“That doesn’t worry you? What if he decides to kill Allen?”

“He won’t. He can’t risk losing such a valuable piece in his plan.”

“Are you sure? He could always just wait another Noah Cycle*.”

“I’m sure. The next pianist wouldn’t have Allen’s Innocence. Or Neah,” Tyki replied, stopping before a mahogany door. “Now, I will be off to bed. Please tell everyone not to disturb me.” Road watched as Tyki fazed through the door, a grin plastered to her face. She shook her head sadly.  _ Poor Tyki. You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.  _ In the back of her mind, she could hear her Noah cackle.


	14. Chapter 14

Tyki’s eyes squinted as the freezing, snow infested wind assaulted his face. He reached behind himself and snatched the hood of his coat, pulling it up so that his face was at least slightly protected. The Himalayan weather was always like this: freezing and windy. Tyki had objected to grounding the Ark here, but the Earl had insisted that it was perfect. The blizzards hid the Ark, the mountains made it almost impossible to reach their location, and it prevented Allen from getting back to the Order, should he escape. Tyki stood, wrapping his cloak tightly around himself and turned, trudging through the snow and back to where Road and placed one of her heart-shaped doors. The checkered heart opened and he stepped through, discarding the cloak as he moved through the darkness. He ran his elegant fingers through his hair, clearing it of snow and smoothing the unruly curls back. He stepped through another door and squinted as the bright light of the Ark’s false sun battered his eyes.

“Hey, Tyki!” he looked in the direction his name had come from.

“Hello, Road,” he greeted stepping toward his niece. Road kneeled in the grass of the Ark Mansion’s garden, her hands weaving a group of flowers together to form a sort of crown. 

“Shouldn’t you be with Allen right now?” she asked, looking up at him.

“That’s where I was going,” he stated. Road stood, smoothing out her purple dress. Before Tyki could do anything, she jumped and, using his shoulders to hold herself up, balanced the flower crown on his head. Tyki sighed as she dropped back onto the ground.

“Honestly Road, was that necessary?”

“I’m sure Allen will appreciate my efforts,” she winked and Tyki rolled his eyes, removing the crown. He turned to leave, but Road called him back.

“Daddy wanted me to tell you that he wants to talk to you when you're done teaching Allen.” Tyki groaned at the thought of his brother.

“Alright. Now, I really must go,” he said his goodbyes and exited the garden. The inside of the mansion was grande and radiated an ancient aura. There were doors scattered everywhere, some leading to actual mansion rooms, others leading to other areas in the Ark. Tyki walked passed his room and turned a corner, entering a hall with only one door: Allen’s. He knocked on the door once and then pushed it open. Allen stood in his usual spot before the room’s mirror and Tyki nodded in greeting. Allen stepped closer to him, eyes zeroing in on the crown Tyki still had in his hand.

“Is that a flower crown?” Allen asked, eyes glowing with amusement. 

“Road,” Tyki sighed and that was the only response Allen needed to known exactly what happened.

“So you were late because of Road’s flower crown,” Allen chuckled.

“Partly. Anyway, have you been practicing, Shounen?” The amusement in Allen’s eyes was replaced with seriousness. When Allen nodded, Tyki gestured for him to demonstrate. Allen squeezed his eyes shut, brows furrowed in concentration. The light radiating from the cross in his left hand pulsed an unearthly green and after a few shaky throbs, it picked up a steady rhythm. With every pulse, the emerald light would fade slightly, giving way to a haunting lilac. Tyki was stunned by the teen’s rate of progress. Just yesterday, Allen was barely able to keep the light, whether it was green or purple, shining. The throbbing light began to pick up speed and the concentrated expression on Allen’s face became pained. “Enough,” Tyki said and, like he flipped a switch, the light was gone. Allen’s breath came in quick gasps and he flexed his left hand, wincing as a blot of pain shot up his arm. Tyki stepped forward, taking the quivering limb into his hands and examining the damage done.

“I lost my grip on the Dark Matter and it lashed out,” Allen panted as Tyki flipped his hand over, noticing the thin cracks that spider-webbed across the crystal like cross.

“It damaged your Innocence,” Tyki commented.

“He’ll be fine. He’s already healing, see?” Tyki looked and, sure enough, the cracks in the crystal were being fused back together.

“Can all Innocence do this?” Allen shook his head.

“Only Parasitic types, and even then they don’t heal as fast as Crown Clown does.” Tyki absorbed the new information and repressed the urge to ask more Innocence related questions.

“Do you think you could go again?” he inquired. Allen nodded quickly. A moment of silence passed between them and Allen blushed, pulling back as he realized that his hand still rested in Tyki’s. Tyki’s back straightened and he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Alright, again.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kanda leaned against the side of the wooden house, arms crossed and frowning. Lavi and Lenalee had gone inside to speak to one of the town’s traveling families and Kanda had decided to stay outside and enjoy the moment of peace and quiet. He watched the town’s people with a bored expression. People moved around, going about their daily business, whether that was shopping for food or going to a friend’s house. The market place was relatively close and Kanda watched the growing crowd gather around food stands. He watched for anything suspicious and kept his guard up incase any of those villagers were akumas, waiting to strike. He tensed as something out of place moved at the corner of his eye. He turned, hand hovering over the katana that rested at his hip. It moved again, only this time it was on his left. He unsheathed Mugen, body tense and senses on high alert. There it was! A head of white hair stood out amongst a sea of dark brown and black. He blinked and it was gone. Kanda sighed, slumping against the house’s wall. He rubbed at his eyes tiredly and resheathed Mugen.

The lack of sleep was getting to him. He saw that same head of snow in every crowd at every village they stopped at. The hallucinations left him exhausted and with a throbbing head. He never showed it, but Allen’s disappearance had bothered him, and it still did. He remembered the brutality of Skinn Bolic and the rest of his family, and now Allen was stuck right in the middle of it all. He wanted to find Allen, but Leverrier’s secret intentions had him wondering if it was better for Allen to stay MIA. He shook his head. They had to find Allen, before the Noah’s did something to him, if they hadn’t already.


	15. Chapter 15

Allen stood in front of the door, stiff and completely still, not even breathing.  _ Come on, this is easy.  _ His brow furrowed slightly as he searched for the matter that hid inside him.  _ There! _ He grinned, eyes shooting open. In his hand was a dark purple needle. He crouched before the door, mischievous excitement glittering in his eyes. He and Neah had been working on perfecting his ability to solidify Dark Matter, and he had finally been able to maintain the matter’s solid form. He stuck the pin into the lock on the door, twisting it experimentally. Lockpicking had always been a talent of his. It was a very useful talent when trying to escape his master’s debt collectors. The door clicked duly and he cautiously pushed it open, peeking into the hall. After making sure the coast was clear, Allen slipped out of the room and closed it behind him, his senses on high alert. The hallway was void of decorations and it appeared his room was the only one down this hall. His booted feet were silent as he padded down the corridor and turned a corner. Up ahead, there were three rooms. One had a door that looked exactly like his, one was a dark, almost black color with a gleaming silver handle, while the last was made of red oak and had no handle what’s so ever. He stepped toward the door similar to his own and draped his hand over the handle and turned, peering inside. The room was a twin to his own, complete with the love-seat and even the mirror. Shaking his head, Allen pulled away and turned to the black door, intent on exploring what was on the other side. When the door opened, Allen could only see darkness, but as moved further in, he could make out silhouettes of objects. Allen stepped fully into the dark little room and pushed the door closed. He lay one gloved hand over what appeared to be a plain box and tried to find some sort of label to hint at what might be inside.

“You know, it’s considered rude to snoop,” a voice whispered, causing Allen to jump and turn, stance defensive. He looked up and his eyes widened.

“Road?” Said girl giggled, leaping off of the box she had been perched on.

“Hello, Allen!” she greeted, gliding closer. Allen took a step back and positioned his arm in front of his chest, ready to fight at anytime.

**Allen, calm down, she’s not going to hurt us.**

_ Not going to hurt us? Why wouldn’t she?  _ Allen’s eye throbbed at the thought of the small Noah and her ways to have “fun.” Road’s eyes sparkled as she took in Allen’s darker and disheveled appearance.

“Your body seems to be handling the change quite well,” she commented with a smile, “I don’t know why Tyki wouldn’t let me see you. Maybe it’s a jealousy thing.” She shrugged and took another step closer to the unresponsive teen. Allen would have moved back again if it weren’t for the box blocking his way.

“Keep away from me, Road,” he growled. She pouted and crossed her thin arms.

“How rude! And I was going to tell you something important, but I guess you don’t care,” she sighed, turning and stepping toward the door.

**Stop her!**

“Wait!” Allen cried. Road stopped, a grin lighting up her features.

“So you do want to hear?” Allen nodded reluctantly, deciding to put his faith in Neah’s judgement. She giggled excitedly and leaned in, putting her hand to the side of her mouth as if she were gossiping. “Well listen close.” Allen moved in closer and watched as Road’s face took a serious edge. “Don’t leave your room anymore. You wouldn’t want someone to see and tell,” she whispered, “and trust your instincts. Your heart can easily deceive you.” Allen opened his mouth, but she cut him off with a wave, “You’ll know what I’m talking about soon enough. Oh, and I thought you would like to know that your little exorcist friends are on their way to come “save” you,” she stated. Allen froze, his eyes bugging out. They were coming for him? Who? Was it Leverrier? Or- “The one’s you always hanging around with,” Road said, as if she could read Allen’s mind. His friends? They were coming to save him? He looked up and was surprised to find that he was alone. If they were coming for him, why did his heart fill with dread?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Tyki stepped out of his room, feeling relaxed and calm after taking a long nap. He yawned and stretched, a content smile stretching over his lips. All he had to do now was go check up on Allen and then he could return and stretch out in front of his room’s hearth and maybe read. He turned, letting his feet lead him toward his destination. When he turned into Allen’s hall he stopped, unable to comprehend the picture before him. Allen sat on the floor,  _ outside  _ of his room, with his face buried into his knees. He was completely still and remained that way when Tyki approached him.

“Oi, Shounen, what are you doing out of the room?” he asked, stopping beside the teen. When he received no response, he crouched down placing his hand on top of Allen’s head after a moment of hesitation. “Shounen, let’s get inside.” Still nothing. Growing frustrated, Tyki slid his arms beneath Allen’s knees and head, lifting him and phasing through the door. Allen’s hands clutched at his button up shirt and kept his face buried into the older Noah’s chest.  _ What’s wrong with him? _ Tyki wondered as he sat on the love-seat, placing the silent boy on his lap. “Why were you out of your room?” Tyki asked, forcing the exorcist to meet his eyes. He was shocked by the emptiness of the silvery-gold orbs, his worry increasing slightly.

“I...I wanted to explore outside of the room,” the boy finally whispered and, after Tyki nodded to him continue, said, “I went into this room with a black door and a silver handle. There were boxes everywhere, and I met Road.” Tyki’s brows furrowed. What could his niece have said to upset Allen to such an extent.

“What did she tell you?”

“She said...that I shouldn’t leave my room anymore, and that I couldn’t trust my heart, only my instincts. Then...she said that my friends were coming for me.” That was it? Tyki was thoroughly puzzled now. Sure he had known that the boy’s friends were approaching their area. Sheryll had told him about that when they had met, but why was he upset? Wouldn’t he be happy?

“Then why are you so upset?” Allen looked down and his shoulders shook.

“I don’t know, that’s the problem! I should be happy or excited right? But when she told me...I felt scared. I felt dread and all I could think was that I didn’t want them to find me, but that doesn’t make any sense!” Allen was panicking now. Why did he not want his friends here? Was it because he thought they were going to hate him? Allen’s hands clutched tighter to Tyki’s shirt and Tyki gently pulled them off, holding them securely and looking into Allen’s eyes.

“It’s alright, Shounen. Your emotions are unstable right now, the change always does that. Don’t worry about your friends. Everything will sort itself out in the end, and if you are scared or need someone, I’m right here.” Tyki pulled Allen into an embrace, burying his nose in soft, dark gray locks.

“How can I trust you, though? How do I know you're not just using me? Or that you're not just waiting to kill me, like everyone else?” Allen asked, his voice hoarse. That was the question wasn’t it? Tyki smiled, but it was sorrowful. He had hurt Allen and given him no reason to trust him, and he knew he would never be able to reverse the damage. He...he loved Allen and wanted to protect him, but how could he earn Allen’s trust, after everything he’s done? He pulled back looking at Allen’s misty eyes. Determination filled him as he looked at the only thing he held precious. Slowly. He would slowly regain that trust and build it up, even if it took years, or even his whole life. He would redeem himself, somehow.


	16. Chapter 16

Kanda stood before the window in his and Lavi’s room, dark eyes glaring at the outside blizzard like the weather had personally insulted him. Lavi was sprawled out on his bed, long limbs falling off the sides as he watched Kanda with observant emerald orbs.

“Ne, Yuu-chan?” he asked, stiffening with anticipation of a blow to the head. When the assault never came, he frowned. Kanda hadn’t seemed to hear him. Lavi had been watching his friend very carefully, noticing the way the samurai’s mind would wander in an uncharacteristic way. Bookman’s apprentice rolled out of the too small bed and moved so he stood behind Kanda, laying a gentle hand on the quite teen’s shoulder. It was, of course, shrugged off. Adapting a rare form of seriousness, Lavi leaned against the wall beside the window and said, “We’re all worried about him, you know.” He wasn’t surprised by the lack of response. “We will get him. We’ll find the Ark, and take Allen back home.” Lavi waited for some kind of reaction, and shrugged when he was once again met with silence. The red-head flopped back onto his bed, pulling the thick covers over himself, intent on getting some sleep.

“That’s not the problem, Baka-Usagi.” Lavi craned his neck back, one brow raised. “What happens when we do take him “home?”” Lavi pondered the question for a moment before asking, “What do you think will happen?” Kanda didn’t respond, but Lavi understood. The samurai was worried because he didn’t know.

**\---------------------------------------** \---------------------------------------------------------------------- **\--------------**

 

Allen shifted uncomfortably as Tyki’s hands gently tightened and shifted the scarlet tie around around his neck.

“I hate this,” he informed the older man for thousandth time.

“I know,” Tyki responded for the thousandth time. Tyki grabbed the boy’s shoulders and turned him toward Neah’s mirror, an approving grin on his face. Allen took in his odd look, starting at the shiny dress shoes, up the expensive ebony suit, over the crimson tie, and to the golden ear ring that dangled from his left lobe.

“I look….weird,” he said, eyes gluing to the stigmata like they always did. Tyki, who knew exactly what the boy was doing, turned him away from the mirror and merely said, “Weird and well groomed are two different things, Shounen.” Allen shook his head as Tyki walked him over to the door, the two of them stopping before it. Tyki reached into the pocket of his own dark suit and pulled out two translucent capsules. Allen took the pills from the other’s hand and popped them into his mouth, downing them with an ease born from practice.

“There, that should keep the headaches at bay for a while. Remember, I have more, so if you need them let me know,” Tyki reminded, handing the teen a pair of white gloves. Allen slipped the gloves over his hands and nodded, his eyes clouded with doubt.

“Why do I have to do this, Tyki?”

“It’s tradition,” he replied, straightening Allen’s tie once more.

“So?”

“So, you’re part of the family now, I’m sorry to say,” Tyki said. Allen reached up and rubbed the raw stigmata that crowned his head.

“I know,” he whispered in a slightly pained voice. Tyki swatted his hands away.

“Don’t touch them or they’ll start bleeding again.” Allen clenched his fists, suppressing the urge to reach up and try to claw the stigmata off. His gaze went to the floor as agonizing emotions flooded him.  _ I shouldn’t be here. Why me? Why did you have to pick me Neah? _

“Oi, Shounen, don’t ignore me!” Allen pulled himself out of his thoughts and looked up, coming face to face with Tyki’s arm.

“Tyki, what are you doing?” Allen asked, raising a brow. Tyki rolled his burning amber eyes and moved his arm closer.

“Just take it,” Tyki said. Hesitantly, Allen looped his arm through Tyki’s, face burning. “See was that so hard?”

“Shut it,” Allen growled. Tyki laughed loudly and Allen stared wide eyed at the Noah. Sure, he’d heard Tyki laugh, but those were just chuckles and amused breaths. This was a real laugh.

“What?” Tyki asked him. Allen’s blush spread all the way to his ears as he realized he was staring.

“Nothing! Let’s just go and get this over with!” he exclaimed, trying to draw attention away from his face.

“Alright,” Tyki shrugged nonchalantly, but his eyes glittered with amusement. They stepped into the hall, Allen clutching tightly to Tyki’s arm as he thought about tonight.

“Tyki?”

“Hnn?”

“Do I really have to do this?” Allen asked nervously, teeth attacking his by now sore lower lip. Tyki sighed softly.

“Yes, Shounen, but you won’t be alone. I’ll make sure to sit right beside you,” he responded soothingly. Allen gave a shaky nod. “Besides, you’ve met all of these people.”

“Yeah, while we were trying to kill each other.”

“At least you will have a conversation subject.” Tyki groaned as he was elbowed in the side. The Noah led Allen down the many corridors, answering some of Allen’s questions on the purpose of the doors they passed. “Here we are,” he said, stopping before an oak door that looked normal and very ordinary.

“This?” Allen asked, expecting something much more grand.

“Don’t let appearances fool you,” Tyki whispered, waving his free hand. The air around the door shimmered and seemed to melt off of the now much more impressive entry. The door, which was at least five feet taller than Allen, was stained ebony. A massive golden stigmata perched at the top of the door, the other six fllowing down it’s sides.

“Tyki, I don’t want to do this,” Allen whispered, hand clutching desperately to Tyki’s bent arm.

“Neither do I,” Tyki responded, pushing the eerie door open.


	17. Chapter 17

Allen blinked once, then twice. This hadn’t been what he was expecting. A long, wooden table had been set up and numerous chairs towered around it. The twins, who Allen remembered referred to themselves as Jasdevi, had lept up upon his and Tyki’s entrance and crowded around the two.

“Wow! You look way different!” Devit stated, looking Allen up and down.

“Yeah! Your eyes are prettier!” Jasdero giggled, moving so that his face was inches from Allen’s. The nervous teen backed up a few steps, uncomfortable with the closeness of his former enemies.  _ Are they even allies? How am I to know? I can’t let my guard down, even if Tyki is here.  _

“Allen-kun~!” Allen turned just slightly and stumbled as a purple-haired lolita launched herself into his arms. He caught her and gently set her back down, looking into her hypnotizing golden eyes. “You look so cute in that suit!” she squealed, reaching up to play with the scarlet tie. She tugged at the noose and Allen bent slightly, making it easier for Road to reach him. She leaned up slightly, pressing her mouth to his ear, whispering softly, “Be careful with your words. The Earl will twist them in anyway he can.” She pretended to adjust his tie and bit more before pulling back and plastering that childish grin on her face. “Perfect!” Allen nodded slightly, body numb as he looked up, eyes locking with an oh-so familiar pair of spectacles.

“Welcome, dear Allen~!” The Earl’s grin was wider than usual, if possible. All eyes were glued to the duo as Allen straightened up, eyes sharp and voice guarded.

“Good evening, Earl.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Crown Clown’s eyes narrowed behind his mask, fists clenching tightly as he tried to keep all of the emotions bubbling up inside him from exploding. Neah stood behind him, acute amber eyes watching the scene carefully.

“What do you think will happen?” Neah asked, crossing his arms as the Earl’s image shimmered across the full-length mirror.

“I’m not sure, but he must have something planned,” Crown Clown said through gritted teeth. Neah reached up, placing a gloved hand on the white-clad shoulder.

“His time will come soon enough,” Neah assured his friend. Crown Clown’s elegant shoulders slumped and he sighed a weary sigh.

“I know, I just...I wish it could come sooner.”

“I know.” They both fell silent as they became engrossed in watching the mirror.

“Will he be alright? In the long run?” the personified Innocence asked quietly, his voice carrying an uncharacteristic undertone of doubt.

“Of course he will. We’re here and he’s not alone at the Noah Manor.”

“Tyki isn’t a one man army.”

“I wasn’t talking about just Tyki.” Crown Clown turned to his friend, a bewildered look in his shining eyes.

“You couldn’t mean the other Noah.”

“Oh? You would be surprised how easily foes can be allies when united against a common enemy.” Crown Clown mused over these words and grinned when Neah added, “He’s got allies outside of the manor as well.”

“Yes, he does.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Please, have a seat,” The Earl said, gesturing to the chair adjacent to him, the second chair that headed the table. When Allen sat on the chair’s plush cushions, the eerie image of a chess board, with both kings and their armies lined up, entered his mind. He shivered slightly, pushing the image away. Tyki sat to his right, knee brushing against Allen’s. “How goes your training, Allen?”  _ Of course he would know about it.  _ Allen’s back straightened ever so slightly and he looked straight into the Earl’s eyes.

“My progress is steady. I have recently mastered being able to give my Dark Matter a physical form,” Allen informed him. The Earl chuckled softly.

“You learn quickly.”

“I try.”

“And your Innocence? Does the Dark Matter effect it in any way?” A smile tugged at the edges of Allen’s lips.  _ He’s worried.  _ The other Noah were watching him too, expressions filled with curiosity.

“No, it doesn’t effect my Innocence,” Allen said at last. The Earl was silent and Allen snickered on the inside.

“Would you mind letting us see this odd phenomenon?”  _ Show me the proof,  _ the Earl seemed to whisper into his mind. Allen raised his left hand slightly and tugged at the glove with his teeth. The Innocence embedded into his hand glowed proudly, causing a few of the other Noahs to wince. Pride surged through Allen as he gazed at Crown Clown and tasted the silent fury that now flooded the room. The snowy haired teen slipped the glove back in place, deciding it was best to cease his button pushing.

“You have grown in strength, Musician,” the Earl whispered.

“ **_Yes, I have,_ ** ” Allen replied, but it was impossible to mistake the lilting tone that surged beneath his own voice.  _ Neah,  _ Allen smiled inwardly, feeling the headache that had been rolling in lessen. Before the Earl could say anything else, four female akumas strode in, pushing loaded food carts. Jasdero and Devit cheered, loosening the suffocating tension that had been smothering the room. Allen kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the presence of the akumas and the throbbing in his left eye. Food was served and Allen dug in while trying to make it seem like he wasn’t starving. The plates were cleared quickly, Road being the last to finish.

“I think some entertainment would be a nice way to end tonight’s meal,” The Earl stated, eyes shining with malice. “Allen-kun~! If you will.” The Earl’s large hand gestured toward one side of the room and a concealed door was pushed open. Allen’s eyes widened with panic and slight fear as gleaming, ebony wood was pushed into the room. The tiles of the piano shone and seemed to mock him as the akumas that had wheeled it in left the room.

_ Neah?  _ Allen called inside his head, his heart rate-picking up.

**Stay calm, Allen. It will be alright, I’ll help you. Just go up to the piano. Don’t let the Earl see how this is effecting you.** Allen breathed in and out, eyes closed. Gathering his courage, Allen stood and opened his resolute eyes.

“Shounen--” Allen held up his hand, cutting off Tyki’s protest.

“I’ll be fine,” he whispered reassuringly. Tyki didn’t look convinced, but didn’t say anything. Allen strode over to the instrument, letting his fingers brush over the slick wood as he moved to sit on the matching stool. He breathed evenly, placing his gloved fingertips over the tiles.

**Just imagine it’s the piano Crown Clown and I always play to help you sleep. Or the one in the Ark.** Surprisingly, the words helped. Allen imagined he was sitting before the sleek, silver grand piano Crown Clown and Neah had inside his mind, the pieces of matter on either side of him. He imagined Neah’s fingers covering his right hand, and Crown Clown’s covering his left. He moved without thinking. The piano was perfectly tuned, and echoed around the room beautifully. Allen kept his eyes closed, focused on the feeling of his protector’s fingers. The song was one he had never played before, Neah’s doing undoubtedly. The song was smooth, ghosting over his ears and soothing his frazzled nerves. He swayed just slightly, swept up in the lull of the piano. It felt like mere seconds had passed before a hand was placed on his shoulder, stopping his movements.

“Shounen,” Allen’s eyes opened and he blinked, turning to look up at the smiling Noah. “It’s time to go.” Allen peered passed Tyki’s body, locking eyes with the Earl. The portly man’s eyes were wide and frozen. Allen’s brow furrowed, but before he could do or say anything, Tyki was lifting him by the elbow and guiding him out of the room. Before the door closed behind them, Allen looked back and his eyes widened with disbelief. The sleek ebony of the piano was sprinkled with white, like stars over a midnight sky.

**That song wasn’t mine, Allen.**

_ Crown Clown?  _ His hand pulsed slightly, refusing the information.

_ Than who’s….? _

**It was yours, Allen.**


	18. Chapter 18

The days following the Noah Family Dinner, for Allen, consisted of more and more training. He had become resolute in his decision to master his control over his Dark Matter. During the day, he trained with Tyki, learning more about giving his power shape and how to manipulate it to his will. At night, Allen trained with Crown Clown and Neah, using the combined form of his Innocence and Dark Matter to spar against the personifications of those very powers. He had learned that if he didn’t stay one hundred percent concentrated, the Dark Matter tended to lash out against the Innocence, leaving deep gashes in his hand. When he wasn’t training with Tyki or his inner powers, he was seated before the sleek, snowy piano in Neah and Crown Clown’s corner of his mind.

Neah would often sit right beside him, teaching him how to lace the music with Dark Matter and make the piano’s notes a weapon. By the end of the week, Allen knew how to knock a room full of humans out with a single note and how to kill someone with a simple melody (however, he vowed to never kill with his newfound weapon.) Tyki had been mildly impressed by Allen’s rate of learning, though he wouldn’t tell him. Allen knew though. He saw the proud glimmer in Tyki’s eyes when Allen mastered a new skill. Allen found himself enjoying Tyki’s company more and more, though the feeling confused him greatly. Shouldn’t he hate Tyki? The man had nearly destroyed Crown Clown, almost killed his friends, kidnapped him, and now kept him prisoner in his enemies’ base, but Allen  couldn’t hate him, no matter how hard he tried. 

He didn’t completely trust the man, though he doubted he ever would. There was just too many scars that would never heal. Currently, Allen was seated before his mind’s piano, eyes closed and shoulders relaxed. Neah perched beside him, watching as Allen followed his teachings. Just like Neah had told him, Allen relaxed his mind and body completely, relishing in the empty bliss of a calm mind. His rested his fingers in the position of the first note and pressed down gently, listening to the clean, gentle tone of the note. His fingers moved on their own, gliding across the keys, crescendoing and then moving into a decrescendo.

“Now manifest the Dark Matter,” Neah instructed. Allen mentally grabbed the pulsing power in his chest and directed it to his fingertips. The notes of his music became thick and hypnotizing, making it impossible not to sit on the edge of your seat, eager to hear the next note. “Give it will.” Allen’s brow furrowed and he focused on one word: _ Heal, heal, heal, heal.  _ He kept chanting the word over in his head, letting his heart roar with his will to repair instead of destroy. His left hand began to itch, causing his brow to twitch as he tried to keep his concentration rock solid. The itching became more persistent and his middle finger slipped, causing the note to falter and the Dark Matter to disspearse. Allen hastily brought his other hand up to scratch at his left, sighing in relief. “Allen,” Neah looked amused.

“What?”

“Look,” Neah pointed at the cuts on Allen’s hand, a grin lighting up his features. Allen gasped. There, instead of long bloody gashes, were dark scabs. Some of the minor cuts were even missing.

“It worked!” Allen cheered, leaping to his feet. Neah chuckled and grabbed his right hand, which still scratched at the scabs.

“Yes, but if you keep scratching, your hard work will be washed down the drain.” Allen stopped his scratching, though his hand still itched. “The technique still needs work, but soon you’ll be able to heal broken bones and stop internal bleeding.” Allen’s eyes glimmered in excitement, but before he could sit down and try again, he was pulled from his mind.

“Oi, Shounen!” Tyki called, shaking the snoozing boy’s shoulder.

“Tyki?” Allen muttered, rubbing his crusty eyes. Tyki towered over him, eyes missing their usual playfulness. The teen was completely awake in seconds. “What’s wrong?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Earl chuckled as Lulubell informed him of the Exorcist’s whereabouts.

“They are drawing nearer,” The Earl mused.

“Should I stop them?” Lulubell asked, normally apathetic eyes bright with determination and loyalty.

“No, no. I’m sorry my dear, but I don’t think you would be able to handle them. There’s too many and you must remember that the one that killed Skinn Bolic is amongst them, and a possible accommodator for the Heart. Besides, I think it will be interesting to see how this all plays out,” The Earl chuckled, eyes alight with malice. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sir,” the masked man greeted, head bowed low, “the Exorcist’s have come to the Himalayan Mountains.” Leverrier frowned, turning his back on his assassin. He dismissed the man with a wave of his hand, brow furrowed in thought. Could the Noah’s truly be hiding in the Himalayas? It was a definite possibility. Leverrier move behind his desk, picking up his forgotten glass of scotch, sipping at it absently.  _ I will have you soon, Walker. You and your damned family. _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kanda buried his face further into the scarf the billowed around his face. Lavi stood close to Lenalee, trying to keep the shivering girl warm as the blizzard raged on. Up ahead, the Himalayan mountains loomed, towering over them in all of their frozen glory. Allen was up there somewhere, he could feel it.

“Let’s get moving,” Kanda yelled over the roar of the wind. Lavi nodded, wrapping his arm around Lenalee and stepping after Kanda. Kanda knew that Lavi felt it too. They were so close.


	19. Chapter 19

Allen pushed and shoved against the arms that wound around him futilely.

“Please, Tyki! I have to go see them!” Allen begged the dark haired Noah. Tyki shook his head, restraining the exorcist easily. 

“It’s too dangerous, Shounen,” Tyki tried to calm the distraught teen. Allen pushed at his hands and kicked at his shins.

“No it’s not! They’re my friends! They’d never hurt me!”

“Was that why they were standing to the side while Leverrier sentenced you to your death?” Allen froze, his body going rigid.

“That’s not true. They didn’t know it would kill me,” he said lamely.

“If it didn’t kill you in body, it would have in heart and spirit,” Tyki responded, “and they knew that.” Allen shook his head in denial.

“You’re wrong,” he whispered. Tyki pulled the exorcist closer and lifted Allen’s chin with one hand. Allen’s silver-gold eyes were misty and desperate. Tyki’s heart lurched, but he pushed the feeling to the side. This was for the best. He guided Allen to the love-seat and gently pushed the boy back. He sat beside the upset teen and put his hand on the other’s knee.

“Shou--Allen--” the use of his name shocked Allen into giving Tyki his full attention, “I need you to trust me.” Allen looked into Tyki’s smoldering eyes and a shiver danced up his spine.

“And I need you to trust me,” Allen shot back softly. Tyki’s lips pulled into a frown. Allen knew he had cornered the older Noah and he pinned those golden eyes with his own. Tyki’s mouth opened, then closed. Tyki didn’t know what to say. If he told the exorcist how much he really did trust him, he ran the risk of Allen taking that as the go-ahead to barrel out of the room and toward a possible trap, but if he didn’t tell Allen, he ran the risk of losing whatever trust the boy had for him. He let out a long breath.

“I do trust you, Shounen,” he admitted. Allen’s eyes brightened, but before the exorcist could say anything else, Tyki cut him off, “But that doesn’t mean I can just let you go running out there and into enemy hands.” Allen bristled.

“Enemy hands? They wouldn’t hurt me Tyki!”

“Okay, so let’s assume they wouldn’t harm you,” Tyki hissed, his patience running thin, “but they work under people that would.” Allen blinked. His gaze turned downward and he croaked, “They still wouldn’t. I know they wouldn’t.” Tyki’s heart sang again, but he knew he couldn’t let Allen do this. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Allen’s crown, standing shortly after.

“Get some sleep, Shounen. I’ll be back in the morning.” Tyki left, leaving Allen numb on the love-seat. Allen furiously wiped at his eyes and leaned back.  _ They wouldn’t hurt me, I know they wouldn’t.  _ Inside his mind, Crown Clown and Neah exchanged worried glances, but remained silent. There was nothing they could say that could help their host at the moment. Allen glared at the locked door before him and lifted himself to his feet. His eyes hardened with determination and he reached deep within himself. 

**Allen--** Allen ignored the Noah, focusing his Dark Matter into the palm of his hand. He pressed his finger to the keyhole on the door, waiting until it clicked before stepping outside.  _ I have to see them. They can help me.  _ Allen sprinted down the hall, probing the area with his Dark Matter.  _ How do I get out of here?  _ He ran passed multiple doors, but his probes proved that they led to nowhere.  _ There has to be some kind of control, like with the old Ark.  _ He ran his hand along the wall, using it to search faster.  _ What? But--  _ Allen slid to a stop, eyes widening in disbelief.  _ There’s no way.  _ He ran forward, turning right, left, left, then turned abruptly to his right. The door looked just like his own, but when he pressed his hand to it’s surface, he could feel the hidden power that thrummed beneath his fingertips. He pushed the door open and it creaked eerily. Before him was a room of pitch black, but in it’s center, light rained down upon the gleaming, white speckled ebony piano.

“How did I not feel this?” he wondered, stepping forward cautiously. The piano was just how he left it, it’s pristine body radiating in the bright light. Allen looked up and what appeared to be dust motes danced through the light. He frowned, reaching up and cupping his hands in the air. He lowered his arms and opened his hands, gasping at the sparkles that shone in his hands.

“Innocence?” he whispered. The little flecks of Innocence thrummed in his hand and floated away. Brow furrowed, Allen stepped closer to the piano, looking closely at the white that speckled the pitch black of the piano. The white glittered brightly, their shines glowing green. “How did this happen?” He ran his hands over the keys and more powder-like Innocence stuck to his finger.

**It must have happened when you released all that energy at the dinner,** Neah remarked. Crown Clown thrummed in agreement and Allen sat at the bench in front of the piano. His fingers splayed over the keys and he closed his eyes. He could feel all the little specks of pure matter and they pulsed in time with his heart. He pulled himself out of his thoughts and focused.  _ I need to open a gate to the outside, but I need an exact destination.  _ Allen thought hard, but came up with nothing.  _ Tyki never mentioned where we were, but I wonder… _

He pressed three keys on the piano, and knowledge filled his mind to the point of exploding. The names of the locations every door in the Ark was anchored to filled Allen’s head. He tried to focus, pushing away the irrelevant places.  _ Okay, so they would try to hide me someplace secluded and far away from HQ. Someplace that could hide the Ark from sight.  _ He mentally discarded some more locations, then his mind’s eye landed on one name.  _ The Himalayan Mountains? It’s secluded enough and the blizzards could hide the Ark. HQ would never think of coming here either. It’s worth a shot.  _ He quickly figured out where in the Ark the door was and his mind realed with disbelief.

**How is that possible? I would have sensed it!** Allen shook his head in bewilderment, but got to his feet anyway.  _ Damn these Noah and their habit for hiding things in plain sight!  _


	20. Chapter 20

Allen ran down the halls of the Ark, panting and huffing. His heart beat quickly and his limbs shook with nervousness.  _ I can’t just let you go running into enemy hands,  _ Tyki’s words floated through his head and he tried to shake them away, furrowing his brow in concentration.  _ They wouldn’t do that to me.  _ His boots thumped on the tile in a rhythmic manner and Allen tried to focus on that.  _ Hit, hit, hit. Left, right, left,  _ he chanted in his mind. The tightness in chest loosened and he breathed evenly, feeling lighter. The door to his room was just ahead. He was almost there. He slid to a halt in front of dark wood and pushed it open, not bothering to close it again.

Like so many times before, he stood before the mirror. Neah was there to meet him, his eyes clearer than the last time he had seen his Noah. Allen’s eyes flitted up to the ever present stigmata and he choked on his breath. They were almost completely filled. There was only the seventh left, it’s dark outline taunting him. He reached up and traced the thick black lines with his finger, his eyes wide with fear.

**Allen, you can’t go out there,** Neah told him firmly, his glowing eyes boring into Allen’s. The grey haired boy was distracted for a moment as he met Neah’s gaze.

“I have to, Neah. My friends are out there,” Allen retorted, lowering his hand.

**And what if the stigmata fills while you are out there? Without Tyki to help you through the process?** Neah asked. Allen shivered as he thought of how painful the change would be.

“It won’t. The others didn’t fill that fast,” Allen denied, heart clenching.

**You would bet on that? Challenge the unpredictableness of the Noah changing?** Allen thought of his friends. He thought of Kanda’s cold glare as they shouted at each other, thought of Lenalee's warm smile as Allen helped her carry coffee to the Science Division, and thought of Lavi’s lopsided grin as he teased Kanda and the others.

“Yeah, I would,” Allen whispered. Without another word, Allen lifted his fist and brought it down on the mirror, watching with sorrowful eyes as it shattered into a million pieces.

  
  


***

 

Tyki’s eyes snapped open and he flung himself out of bed, sprinting toward the door and rushing out of it, his bare feet slapping against the cold tile of the floor. His Dark Matter twisted and curled around him as he neared Allen’s door and, with a sickening feeling, he noticed the door was wide open. Tyki turned sharply, throwing himself into the teen’s room, eyes wide and his hair disheveled, looking the exact opposite of what he always tried to present himself as. Allen crouched in front of the golden floor-length mirror, shattered pieces of the crystal like glass shrewn around him.

“Shounen--” Tyki reached out toward the boy, but found his hand stopped, resting on an invisible barrier that felt as if it was built of Dark Matter. Allen’s downturn face lifted, his liquid silver eyes meeting Tyki’s. Tyki’s hand clenched into a fist and he brought it down on the barrier. “Shounen!”

“I’m sorry, Tyki,” Allen whispered to him, standing to his full height, hands and and knees bleeding. Allen strode slowly up to the barrier and pressed his hand against it, right where Tyki’s own lay. Allen gave him a small smile, his eyes glowing with uncertainty and cold determination. “I’ll come back, I promise,” Allen promised sincerely.

“Allen, you can’t go out there,” Tyki’s fingers scratched at the barrier. Allen just shook his head and turned toward the shattered mirror. Tyki narrowed his eyes and let his Dark Matter wind around his arms, making them glow the haunting hue he had grown so familiar with. The Noah of Pleasure stepped back and raised his fist above his head, then brought it down with a strike so swift no normal mortal would be able to see it. The barrier cracked around his fist, causing Allen to whip around, eyes wide. Tyki met them grimly and lifted his hand once more, Dark Matter crackling around it. He brought it down again and the spider web cracks spread. Allen turned, reaching his arm into the frame of the mirror. Surprisingly, he was able to go shoulder deep into the two inch wide frame, his face twisted as he searched for...something. Tyki struck the shield again, deepening the dent. Allen’s eyes brightened and he ducked down, his head and torso slipping into the frame of the mirror.

_ Oh, God, that must be where Road hid the door to the outside,  _ Tyki groaned internally. Allen was half inside the door when Tyki brought his fist down for the last time, the barrier shattering like the shield. He sprinted over to Allen, grabbing his waist and trying to pull him back into the room.

“Let go!” Allen shouted from inside the door, trying to squirm out of Tyki’s grasp. Tyki blindly grabbed Allen’s left arm and hissed as the Innocence burned him. Allen took that moment to push forward, his whole body disappearing inside the door. Tyki growled and pushed into the door after the teen, crying out as his feet hit nothing and he fell into a never ending black.

  
  
  


***

  
  


Road blinked awake, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked to the stuffed bunny she had tucked to her side and she lifted it up, looking into its beady eyes.

“Looks like Allen-kun has gotten out,” she told the purple bunny, golden eyes shining with excitement. She hugged the animal to her chest, giggling with happiness. “We finally get to have some fun!” She paused, looking up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Looks like Tyki got out too,” she remarked. A grin broke out onto her young features. “They’re so cute together, don’t you think, Bun-Bun-chan?” she asked the rabbit. It responded her in silence, though she seemed to garner something from it. “You’re right,” she agreed grimly, “Tyki’s last girlfriend didn’t last long, but Allen-kun’s different. He isn’t so easily...injured.” Road giggled, swinging her legs out of her bed. “We should go tell the others!”

  
  


***

 

“Earl-sama,” Lulubell called.

“Yes, I know,” the Earl moaned sadly. “It’s always sad when you're own family turns against you, wouldn’t you agree?~” Lulubell nodded, expressionless.

“Tyki and the exorcist have found the door. Road is going to tell the others,” the blonde remarked.

“My little Road goes against me too? How sad~” he wept. He shed a few more tears before turning to Lulubell. “We will need to correct them, no?~” Lulubell shivered, though she didn’t let him see. You never let the hunter see your weakness.


	21. Chapter 21

Allen was falling. All around him was dark nothingness and his heart fluttered with fear. Had he been wrong? Was this the wrong door? He twisted his body, facing what he assumed was downward. A microscopic speck of light floated ahead and he squinted at it, trying to make out what it was. It expanded, growing rapidly and his eyes widened. He began waving his arms, trying futilely to slow his descent. Allen raised his arms in front of his face and squeezed his eyes shut, prepared for the searing pain that would come with slamming into whatever surface awaited him.

To say the least, he was surprised when the surface he hit was cold and soft. His body tumbled and rolled, hitting a few rocks buried in what he assumed was snow. He came to an awkward stop, struggling to sit up, but the frozen powder was trying to hold him down. He finally managed to free himself and sit up, squinting as his face was exposed to the blizzard that whipped around him, tossing his hair and clothing. Standing, he shielded his eyes from the storm with his arm and trudged forward, shivers racking his already soaked body. His teeth chattered and every step was a stumble as he struggled to see and lift his feet from the quicksand like snow. 

He lowered his head and plowed forward, forsaking his face in order to wrap his arms around himself, trying to keep as warm as possible. Something hit his back and Allen turned, peering at the spot he had landed. What had hit him had been snow, he was sure, but what had caused so much to hit him all at once? A silhouette was visible from where he stood, and his shining golden-silver eyes widened. Had the Earl sent one of the Noahs after him? His heart quickened with realization.  _ Tyki had broken the barrier and was the only one close enough to get through so quickly.  _

Allen turned away from the impact zone and tried to move faster, trying to keep himself upright and out of the freezing powder below him, while trying to as quickly as possible. The snow around him was up to his waist in minutes, and he could feel the cold really start to affect him. He could no longer feel lower body and his shivering had gone out of control, leaving him to stumble blindly forward. Allen tried to lift his leg for another step, but it wouldn’t budge. How could snow be so heavy? He glanced around him, looking for any sign of Tyki or his friends. Nothing. Good, he had some time then. He attempted to move forward again, but found himself still unable to keep going. He unwrapped his arms from around his torso and tried to unbury his legs enough to allow him to continue on, but his hands shook and the snow he would toss aside was only replaced by the blizzard around him.

His eyelids fluttered and he shook his head, trying to clear the dizziness from his mind. He continued digging up his legs, but found the only thing he could think of was how tired he suddenly was. His arms slowed and his body swayed. Unexpectedly, he fell face forward into the unpleasant slush. His eyes closed slowly and the only thing he could remember thinking was:  _ I’m not going to make it.  _

 

***

 

Allen’s eyes opened slowly and quickly closed as a headache slammed full force into him. He groaned softly and rolled over, wishing that the concrete below him was a bed. The eyes that had closed only seconds ago snapped open.  _ Concrete?  _ He bolted upright and hissed, clutching his head as his body protested against his sudden movement. Once the wave of pain had passed, he glanced around himself, taking note of the familiar surroundings.  _ I know this place, but from where? _

“Allen Walker,” Allen’s blood froze as the hard, unforgiving voice floated to his ears. He turned, eyes wild with fear.

“Leverrier,” Allen whispered, looking into the man’s malicious, beady eyes. Of course. This was his cell, the last place he had slept in the Order. Leverrier reached into the pocket of his uniform, pulling out a meticulously creased slip of paper.

“ Exorcist Allen Walker: charged for treason, going against the orders of the Generals, avoiding court punishment, and for endangering the Order. That’s sound correct,” Leverrier read, re-folding the paper once he was finished.

“Treason? I didn’t help them, I was kidnapped!” Allen shouted, getting to his feet and off the cold prison ground.

“Is that so? Then why is it you bare their mark?” Leverrier demanded. Allen’s hand flew up, running across the stigmata. His heart dropped and his eyes lowered. There was no way he would be able to hold up in court now.

“Oh, and Mr. Walker?” Allen looked up, “Your court trial already passed. You’ve been sentenced to be executed tomorrow at sunrise.” Allen’s eyes lowered once more and he sank to the ground. Leverrier smirked at what he saw as nothing more than a broken Noah.

“What about Kanda and the others?” Allen whispered.

“What about them? If you’re wondering whether they’ll save you or not--”

“No, where are they? They went looking for me, are they okay?” Allen interrupted. Leverrier sniffed and said, “They were the ones that found you.” This, despite all that was happening, made Allen smile. Leverrier glared at that small smile and turned, leaving without another word. Allen’s smile broke and he collapsed, tears slipping down his gray-ish cheeks. Sobs broke through his chapped lips and constricted his throat, causing him to choke and cough. The tears dripped down to the floor and he watched them, numb, yet filled to the brim with internal agony. His heart was heavy and he felt as if his whole world had collapsed in on itself. He wondered where his friends were. He wondered where Tyki was, and then he wondered why he didn’t listen to the older Noah.

He clutched at the fabric over his chest and pulled at it, wishing he could just tear out the pain. He rolled onto his side and squeezed his eyes shut, wishing that the burning in his chest would just leave him alone. A gentle whisper of music floated to his ears and around his mind. It was light, bright, and sang of sunshine filled mornings and laughter. His muscles relaxed involuntarily and he curled up in a more comfortable position, too exhausted to rub away the drying tears.

_ What’s happening to me? _

**Just sleep, Allen. It’ll be better when you wake.** Allen, still slightly confused, listened to the voice and let the music carry him away. Away from thoughts of death, hopelessness, and regret.

  
  


***

 

Tyki watched, crouched amongst the snow, as the exorcists lifted Allen into their arms, holding him like they had been the ones to protect him through all of this. He growled softly as they turned, walking down the mountain with the unconscious teen. Once they had been swallowed by the blizzard, Tyki straightened and stepped forward, only pausing to say, “I’ll be back soon, Road.”


	22. Chapter 22

Tyki looked up at the dark castle that was the Black Order. His barely concealed disgust glimmered in his eyes and in the way his arms were tense at his sides, flexing and unflexing. His inner being, his inner Noah, could sense the gentle hum of numerous Innocence pieces inside the imposing building, sending unpleasant shivers up his spine and his heart beating faster. 

_ Destroy them,  _ his mind whispered seductively, offering up images of broken Innocence and shattered green light. Images of Allen’s own crushed Innocence falling through his hand and being swept up by the chilled wind flashed through his mind, causing him to reel away from his previous, malicious thoughts. He shook his head, trying to clear it, and focused back up at the Black Order. There were only a few lights on in the windows that he could see, telling him that everyone was starting to wind down for the evening.  _ But where would Allen be? _ he wondered. 

The Order must of had some sort of basement or prison. He had heard of exorcists being put on trial for treason and the like, so they must have some sort of prison block to hold the ones on trial until said trial. Now, was the matter of sneaking in. It was easy really; he had done it before. All he needed was a wall and he was in, in a matter of two seconds. The inside was strangely cold, unlike how Allen had always described it. Neverending stone stair wells wound up the building, leading to different dormitories, labs, and training grounds. But that wasn’t what he was here for today. 

Tyki figured there must have been some sort of hidden staircase that would lead him to the basement/prison, since the elevator only went down to Hevlaska. He pressed a hand to the floor, considering just phasing through the floors to get where he wanted to be.  _ No, it’s too dangerous. I don’t know if there’s a floor beneath me, since this building is so randomly constructed.  _ He straightened up and move toward the stairs, resigning himself to the “old fashioned” way of getting around. Down he went, dress shoes making soft clicking noises that made him wince as they echoed through the halls. Twenty flights of stairs later, Tyki was at the bottom floor, leaning against the wall and panting softly. He took time to catch his breathe, then stood, moving carefully down the hall, looking for anything out of place.

Nothing; absolutely nothing. He even ran his hand over the walls, looking for a secret button or loose brick, and still nothing. In a final attempt, he laid down and tipped his head back, allowing it to move through the matter of the floor.  _ Bingo,  _ he grinned wickedly as he looked around at the upside down, secret floor. He sat back up and allowed his whole body to phase through, depositing him gracefully on the next floor. He brushed himself off and looked around the hall, wondering where to go next. His decision was made when the sound of boots thumping against the cool ground reached his ears. Tyki pressed himself against the wall and phased through, stopping so that he was barely inside the wall.

The footsteps vibrated through the wall and gradually faded away. The Noah moved back into the hallway and, making a split-second decision, followed the footsteps. The man he followed seemed to be someone important to the Order, is the way he held himself was any proof. He had slicked back blond hair and a stance that screamed “I’ll make your life a living hell.” His suit was dark and little medals and striped littered it, something Tyki had never seen in the Order before. If one thing was sure, this man wasn’t an exorcist, but something inside Tyki told him this man had power even without Innocence. He continued to follow the tall man down the hallway, keeping his steps as quiet as possible and making sure to stick close to the wall in case the man turned around. 

Tyki was lead down another flight of stairs ( _ Really? How many do they need?)  _ and into a damp, freezing chamber. There were cells on either side of the chamber, all of them exposed to whoever may be walking by. Tyki hung back at the entrance way, waiting for the man to either lead him to Allen or leave. The blond walked up to one of the cells and stood proud in front of it, a self satisfied smile on his face. Tyki could see his mouth move, but could not hear the words coming out of his mouth or see the person he was talking to.  _ There’s a high chance it’s Shounen, but I can’t be sure. I’ll have to wait until he leaves.  _

Tyki stood back and watched the man converse with whoever was in the cell. Tyki could see his stance go rigid in anger, start shaking with fury, and then go back to its previous proud position.  _ Whoever he is talking to must infuriate him. _ Tyki smirked and thought, snickering softly,  _ Then there’s an even higher chance it’s Shounen. _ It seemed like hours passed of watching the man converse with the one inside the cell, until finally, the blond waved his hand and a golem fluttered out of the shadows. Tyki pressed closer to the wall, making sure the golem couldn’t see him as he watched what happened. 

The man spoke to the fluttering creature and sent it on its way, turning his back to the cell. Soon, footsteps were echoing down the stairwell and Tyki slipped into the wall, waiting for them to fade into the chamber before stepping back out. A squad of five Finders stood outside the cage, mournful looks on their faces. The man said something and one of the Finders opened the cell door, slipping in quickly with the rest in tow.  _ This is it,  _ Tyki crouched down, making himself as unnoticeable as possible. The Finders backed out of the cage, two of them in the center with the other three creating a circle around them, but Tyki could still see the figure that hung between them.  _ Shounen. _

Rage, sorrow, and something he could not identify swept through Tyki, and he had to make a conscious effort not to lunge right at them. Allen’s eyes were closed and he hung limply between the two Finders, his skin darker than it had been when he left the Ark.  _ His changing is coming to a close,  _ Tyki thought, horrified. He had hoped that Allen would be able to go through the final process of the change in a safe place where he could go through the pain without worry, but it seems fate had other plans. The Finders dragged him forward, the blond man following. Tyki pressed back into the wall and, once they had passed, followed them up the stairs. He kept his eyes trained on the seemingly unconscious Allen and followed the group to the main floor of the castle, watching as they got onto the elevator. 

_ Damn, now I have to get down some other way,  _ he cursed, watching the elevator spiral down into the black abyss. Tyki looked cautiously over the edge and, trying to judge the distance to Hevlaska’s floor.  _ It’s not even a floor. It’s just the elevator, as far as I know. I would have to do this perfectly.  _ He shifted nervously, and thought of Allen, limp and dead-looking in the Finders’ arms. His face hardened and stepped off the edge, forcing himself to keep his eyes opened as he fell. He reached out, hand touching the edge of the wall and phasing through it, allowing him to grab the inside of the surface. He stopped with a jerk, trying to ignore the splitting pain that now raced up his arm. Carefully, he phased his other hand and feet into the wall, using the inside as footholds to climb downwards. 

He could see the glow of Hevlaska now, shining through the darkness and causing his skin to crawl as his inner Noah picked up on the Innocence within her. He slipped into the wall and continued his descent, stopping once he was level with the elevator.  _ Shounen, _ his chest burned as he looked at the limp body in their disgusting hands. Hevlaska looked down at Allen, her face etched with sorrow.  _ Do something! Help me out!  _ Tyki wished the ancient exorcist could hear him, but knew she could not.

“Hevlaska,” the man’s voice flared Tyki’s anger, “we have come to end this conflict.” Hevlaska turned her attention toward the man, anger and pain shown in the way she towered threateningly over him. 

“Is that so, Leverrier?” she whispered, her voice a haunting echo.  _ Leverrier,  _ Tyki hated the way the name sounded in his head.

“Yes, by order of the Generals,” Leverrier responded, his stance and faces smug. Tyki glared heatedly at Leverrier and unconsciously tightened his grip on the wall. Hevlaska was silent, her invisible eyes searching Leverrier. She turned to Allen and, to Tyki’s dismay, reached out for the white haired boy. The Finders gently deposited the boy into her “hands” and watched as he was lifted up into her face.

“Final synchronization rate test,” she announced, her face giving away nothing, “Ten percent, thirty percent, fifty percent, eighty percent, ninety-five percent, one hundred percent, one hundred and five percent, one hundred and twenty percent, one hundred and twenty percent. Final synchronization rate: One hundred and twenty five percent.” The Finders looked at the unconscious exorcist with awe. “Leverrier, are you positive that the Generals want Allen Walker’s Innocence removed? Removing this strong of an Innocence fragment would kill Allen Walker and perhaps destroy the Innocence,” Hevlaska turned to the frowning blond. 

“Yes, it is their orders,” he assured, impatient. 

“So be it, then,” Hevlaska’s grip loosened on Allen, and then he was falling.


	23. Chapter 23

Tyki didn’t think twice about jumping after Allen. His mind was filled only with Allen and his vision narrowed until he could only see the plummeting, white body. He reached out, trying desperately to reach the exorcist, the heart he thought he didn’t have lodged in his throat.  _ Come on, come on! _ He stretched as far as his arm would allow, but still, his fingers barely brushed against Allen’s arm. With one final surge of strength, he stretched his body passed its limit, grabbing the Shounen's thin arm. Tyki phased his free hand through the side of the abyss, grabbing the sturdy inside. His arm was yanked and he almost let go, a cry of pain slipping passed his lips. His shoulder ached and he wondered if it was dislocated.  _ How the hell am I going to get back up?  _ he wondered, looking up at the faint light.

“Need some help, Tyki?” Tyki whipped his head around so fast, his neck cracked and another groan slipped passed his lips. Road giggled at his pain, leaning back casually while Lero, who complained rather loudly about being taken from the Ark, supported her. 

“Grab...Allen,” Tyki hissed through clenched teeth. Road laughed again, swooping down and pulling Allen into her small arms. Lero cried out at the sudden weight, but quickly adjusted, blubbering out panicked words neither Tyki nor Road listened to. “What about Leverrier?” Tyki asked, reaching up and popping his shoulder back in place with a wince. 

“Who?”

“The blonde guy with the weird eyebrows,” Tyki described.

“Oh! He was yelling at Hevlaska and saying something about the Generals. I wasn’t really listening,” she replied, stroking Allen’s hair. Tyki rolled his eyes and slowly began to ascend the wall, Road floating beside him and checking over Allen. “Tyki,” she hissed, sudden urgency in her voice. Tyki froze, looking at her with concern. “The final stigmata is starting to fill.” Tyki’s heart skipped a beat. This was the worst timing possible. 

“Where’s the door?” he asked, climbing faster.

“It’s outside the castle. That was as close as I could get it without risking it being found,” she replied, pressing her hand to Allen’s forehead.

“How are we going to get passed Leverrier?” Road was silent; cautious.

“We could end it here, you know,” she whispered. Tyki raised a brow and she went on, “I have the twins waiting just outside the chamber. We could finish Leverrier. He’s not a Noah or an exorcist; it would be easy.” Tyki opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a low, pained moan. Allen’s eyes were screwed shut and a bead of sweat dripped down his brow. 

“We may not have a choice,” Tyki hissed, picking up the speed. 

“The twins are on their way down,” she said, using her Dark Matter to call out to the twins with her mind. Together, the Noahs climbed out of the bottomless pit and melded into the shadows. Leverrier stood in front of Hevlaska, pacing and raging. Numerous guards stood behind him, strapping harnesses to themselves and grabbing flashlights.  _ They didn’t see us. Good,  _ Tyki turned to look down at Allen, who was writhing on the ground, making small, pained noises. He crouched down next to the boy, placing a gray hand on an almost equally gray forehead.  _ There’s a fever. We need to get him to safety.  _

“Where’re the twins?” Tyki whispered. Road pointed to the wall adjacent from them. The twins were there, pressed into the shadows, watching Leverrier with uncharacteristic seriousness. 

“You know, his name sounds familiar,” Road commented, gesturing toward the blonde man. She thought on it and then shrugged, not awfully concerned. 

“Should we attack?” Tyki asked. At this, Road smiled, running her fingers through Allen’s sweat dampened hair. 

“Take out the guards and I’ll take care of blondey,” Road looked absolutely sinister and Tyki shuddered involuntarily. 

“What are you going to do?” he asked, not sure he wanted the answer. 

“I’m gonna give him a nice dream to enjoy until Allen wakes up. Whether we like it or not, he’s going through the change here. Moving him would be risky now,” she explained, “and I think Allen would like to decided his fate. He’s suffered so much at his hands, so it’s only fair.” Tyki nodded in agreement and looked to the twins. They were watching him, waiting for a signal. Tyki nodded and Jasdevi opened fire, grins lighting up their face. Tyki moved forward with the grace of a panther, summoning Dark Matter to form his signature star-like blades. He sliced through Leverrier’s guards, enjoying their screams and the feeling of blood on his face. It had been too long. He sliced off one man’s arm and ducked a fist, slicing at the first limb he saw. It was hardly a fair fight, not with Tyki cutting through the forces with the skill of an assassin and Jasdevi firing at any who escaped the other Noah. Leverrier’s guards lay in a bloody pile before them, arms and legs scattered about with torsos and heads to match.

Tyki froze at the sound of a gun being cocked. Slowly, he turned to look down the barrel of Leverrier’s pistol, a sick smile on his face. 

“You damned Noah,” the man hissed, pressing the gun to Tyki’s forehead. Tyki turned fully to face the weapon, even going as far as leaning into the pistol.

“You made the gravest mistake of your life,” Tyki informed in a matter-of-fact voice. 

“Oh? And what would that be?” Leverrier’s eyes reflected his arrogance and Tyki laughed, enjoying the way Leverrier stiffened. 

“Messing with the person I care most about. Sweet dreams,” Leverrier went to pull the trigger, but it fell out of his now limp grasp. His eyes glazed over and he fell forward, hitting the ground when Tyki casually sidestepped. Road stood where Leverrier had, her giggles turning into full-blown laughter. 

“He won’t wake up for a while,” she sneered, twirling the skirts of her dress. Tyki grinned, but his joy was short lived. A scream, so loud Tyki’s ears rang and so bloodcurdling, shivers went up his spine rang from where Road had left Allen. Tyki sprinted over to where Allen lay, dread filling his heart. The final change had begun.


	24. Chapter 24

Allen ran his fingers through the silky white that surrounded him, watching as the substance slipped through his fingers like rain.  _ Are they clouds?  _ he wondered, trying to cup his hands around the puffy material. It evaded him, but he left it alone, choosing instead to sit and close his eyes, enjoying the cool sensation that the cloud-like puffs brought. It was odd to feel this kind of peacefulness, without any kind of trouble or feeling of dread in his heart. Allen leaned back, head lolling to the side as he stretched his legs out in front of him.  _ I wonder where I am,  _ he thought to himself, swirling his fingers through a cloud.  _ Do I care? _ No, he supposed he didn’t, but something told him he should.  _ Maybe I’ll take a look around. _ Reluctantly, Allen pushed himself to his feet, disturbing the clouds that had gathered around him. 

_ Where do I go? It all looks the same, _ he wondered, looking around at the endless maze of white fluff. He shrugged, taking a step to his left and walking forward, stretching out his hand to let it run through the clouds. He began humming a tune, filling the silence of the world around him. It felt like he was walking for hours until he saw something that made him pause, and sparked an uneasy feeling in the peace that had been draped over him. There, right in the center of one of the clouds, was a swirling spot of darkness. It devoured the cloud, turning the puff into a midnight colored, monstrous looking thing.  _ What should I do?  _ Allen asked himself, staring warily at the tainted cloud. The darkness reached out from the cloud it had had corrupted and latched onto the next fluff of light, spreading its dark wings over the pure white.  _ Stop,  _ Allen wanted to tell the darkness, but his lips wouldn’t move.  _ Please stop! _ Allen lept forward, trying to grab onto the cloud. His hand brushed against the puff, and he hissed, a spark of pain flaring up his hand. Allen clutched his hand, groaning as the burning sensation moved up from his fingers, and to his wrist.

Carefully, Allen moved the hand clutching the other wrist, checking for damage.  _ What? _

Allen looked at the dark smudge on his right hand, watching as it completely enveloped his index finger.  _ Stop!  _ the darkness bubbled beneath his skin, wrapping its ebony claws around his wrist and pulling upward, spreading to his elbow. Allen cried out, collapsing to his knees as the taint sunk its sharp fangs into his arm. It seared its way up the limb, over his shoulder, and to his shoulder blades. Allen clawed at his neck as the darkness spread upward, biting into the skin and scarring it.  _ God, make it stop,  _ Allen pleaded, trying to crawl forward to escape the pain. Allen reached out toward a pure, white cloud near him, wanting to cool his burning skin with its cool touch. His finger brushed against the cloud, and to Allen’s horror, the cloud bled black. The exorcist recoiled, curling in on himself as his cheek was stained with ebony.

_ What’s happening to me? _ he cried internally, clutching at his burning neck and squeezing his eyes shut. A name, something he had forgotten in his peaceful, unaware bliss, picked at his mind, begging him to remember it.

_ Allen, _ a familiar voice whispered into his ear. 

_ Help me,  _ he begged back. 

_ You need to remember, _ it responded, and he could have sworn he felt cool fingers run over his searing skin. There was that nagging feeling again at the back of his confused, aching mind. 

_ I can’t,  _ he told the voice, wishing the cool fingers would come back to ease his pain.

_ Yes, you can,  _ it insisted. Allen could feel the darkness creeping closer to his eyes, wanting to drown him; to suffocate him. 

“Crown Clown!” Allen screamed. Yelling the name was like being dropped in a pool of ice water, soothing away the pain and bringing with it the memories Allen had forgon in his ache for blissful peace. Allen’s eyes fluttered open, and his gaze landed on a motionless, gray cloud.  _ Gray?  _ Allen stared at it warily, afraid to touch the seemingly innocent puff. Allen pushed himself  onto his knees, looking behind and around himself.  _ They’re all gray,  _ he thought, looking at the stormy puffs. Slowly, cautiously, he reached out to the nearest cloud, touching the surface with his finger tips. The cloud flowed through his fingers and curled around his hand, but no pain followed, only a cool breeze. 

The exorcist froze, eyes stuck on his own, but seemingly foreign, hand. It was an ashen color, like the clouds that surrounded him. Panicked, Allen looked at his arms, legs, and stomach, finding the same pale, ashen color. The teen grabbed a tuft of his own hair pulling it into his line of sight. The silken hair was still white, but streaks of black colored some of the strands. Heart thumping loudly, Allen reached up to his forehead and brushed his fingers of the skin there, feeling the indent of his stigmata.  _ It’s filled.  _ He felt numb. A tingling sensation raced up his left arm and he turned his gaze ( _ What color are my eyes now? _ ) onto it. It looked the same as the rest of his new skin, except for the cross at the very center of his hand. The jewel, which usually glowed with a familiar, bright green, was dulled and discolored. At first glance, it was still the same green, though it was darker, but when Allen rotated his hand, a shining purple reflected back at him. 

“Crown Clown?” Allen whispered, touching the cross. A hum reverberated back to him, and Allen relaxed slightly. “Neah?” There was no response. “Neah?!” Out of the corner of his eye, Allen glimpsed his reflection in the shining cross embedded into his hand. He looked closer at it, and noticed that it wasn’t  _ his _ reflection. The reflection smiled at him, and waved. No longer was Neah just a shadowy figure with a haunting smile. Allen now saw every feature, down to the shine in Neah’s eyes. Allen felt warmth spread through his chest and the only thought he could form, was,  _ Everything is going to be all right, now.  _

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The Earl ran a hand over his chest as he felt a piece of himself, his  _ soul _ , slide into place.

“So, he has finally completed the change,” he chuckled, swinging his stubby legs back and forth.

“Earl-sama?” Lulubell questioned softly, laying a dainty hand on his shoulder. He took it into his own and squeezed gently.

“We must go great our new family member, my dear,” he smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

Tyki wasn’t known to be concerned. After all, pleasure did not go hand in hand with stress and worry, but for the first time in his life, he was truly concerned. Allen had gone mostly silent after his initial outburst, save for the occasional gasp or whimper of pain. Leverrier was slumped against one of the walls with Jasdevi standing above him, poking at his face and snickering. Allen’s head was cradled in Tyki’s lap, the Noah’s fingers running through the teen’s hair, watching as some of the silky white strands bled black. Road kneeled beside Tyki, gently pressing the back of her hand to Allen’s forehead. 

“The fever is still there, though it’s not increasing,” she told Tyki, stroking Allen’s cheek gently. Tyki hummed, gently running the pad of his thumb over the smooth surface of the cross of Allen’s Innocence. When he had first rushed over to the exorcist after the initial scream of agony, Tyki had noticed that the cross had dimmed. Curiously, Tyki had touched the piece and was surprised that the usual shock of pain was not there. When he had seen that the bright green of the cross had dulled, he had been worried that the Change had damaged the Innocence in some way. 

“You know he’s going to come for us and Allen, right?” Road murmured, still caressing the ashen skin of the exorcist. 

“Yeah,” Tyki responded, “him and Lulubell. We also have the other exorcists to worry about. They’ll realize soon that the Innocence extraction is taking far too long and send someone to check it out.” Road smirked at that.

“More fun for me then,” she giggled, getting to her feet with one final pat to Allen’s cheek. Tyki looked back down at the sleeping teen, watching Allen’s lips move with silent words. Tyki wished they could be in a safer place, a place where Allen could go through the Change without there being a possibility of danger or, in the worst case, being interrupted. There had been a few cases, long in the past, where Noah changelings were interrupted mid-change, creating a monstrous being with only enough thought process to hunt down “prey” and kill them. These Noah were killed off, usually by the Earl who normally oversaw the change. Tyki only had knowledge of what he had seen and experienced himself, though Allen was a much different case, since no one knew how the Innocence would react to the sudden surge in Dark Matter inside it’s host.

“Ne, Tyki,” Devit called, crouching down beside Tyki along with Jasdero, “how long do these normally take?” Jasdevi had never seen a Change before, only having experience their own, which had gone much faster than most since the burden was shared between the two. 

“Sometimes a few hours, sometimes a few days. The longest I’ve ever heard of took two months. I can’t tell how fast Allen’s is going to take though, with Innocence as a factor. Though, it looks to be going along rather quickly,” Tyki informed them, running a hand over the skin of Allen’s arm, which was almost as dark as his own. Tyki felt Allen relax against his touch, the boy’s breathing calming from the rapid rate it had been.

“Tyki, I believe we may have guests joining us shortly,” Road sang from her spot beside Leverrier. Tyki’s gaze snapped over to the elevator that was slowly rising back up to where Tyki guessed either a Finder or exorcist was waiting. Oh, how wrong he was.

Tyki could hear the elevator click into place, followed by the click of boots over the metal of the facility. Golden eyes widened as his gaze took in the small army that had arrived. Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee headed the group, the latter of the three gazing at her snowy-haired friend with a mixed look of relief and horror. 

“Allen,” she whimpered, taking a small step forward, hand outstretched. Tyki tensed, hunching over so that he was protecting the boy in his arms. She faltered, meeting Tyki’s gaze, anger filling her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but a gloved hand on her shoulder stopped her.

“Lenalee,” Lavi squeezed her shoulder gently, silently begging for her to stop. Tyki’s eyes scanned over the troop of exorcists and Finders, his mind desperately trying to think up a plan to get them out of danger. Road stepped closer to the two of them, while Jasdevi stayed with Leverrier, back to back with weapons drawn. Tyki could hear a few horrified gasps as the group laid eyes on the aftermath of the battle that had taken place shortly before. The fury and hatred was tangible as the opposing sides glared at each other. If one thing was for certain, it was that there was no escaping from this.

“Road,” he addressed the tiny Noah, “get Allen out of here. Jasdevi and I will say behind to hold them off.” Gently, Tyki passed Allen over to his niece, looking her in the eyes and finding rare seriousness. 

“You better catch up, Tyki. Allen would never forgive you if you didn’t,” she told him, gathering the exorcist more securely in her arms. Tyki smirked at this and nodded, getting to his feet and rising to his full height. His stigmata burned with power, waiting to be released and used. Lavi’s hand wrapped around the handle of his Innocence, the instrument humming beneath his fingers.

“You’re not taking him anywhere,” he hissed, showing an uncharacteristic surge of authority and anger. Tyki condensed his Dark Matter to his palms, molding it into the familiar shuriken shape he was used to.

“I will not let you take him from me again,” Tyki responded, matching Lavi’s tone. Tyki could sense the other exorcists begin to rile up their Innocence, preparing for the bloodshed that was sure to come. Tyki smirked,  _ not a chance. _ Without warning, Tyki lurched forward, swinging his arm in a wide ark. The blades of his Dark Matter sliced through the closest exorcist's neck, blood splattering over the front of Tyki’s shirt and face. The man gurgled shortly, hands grabbing at the slit column, before his eyes rolled upward and he collapsed. Tyki’s tongue flicked out minutely, collecting the crimson liquid and  spooking the Finders near him. 

“You bastard!” Lavi screeched, leaping forward with his elongated Innocence in hand. The red-head swung the weapon, aiming it for the Noah’s head. Tyki ducked down, swiping at the exorcist with his weaponized hands. Lavi slipped out of Tyki’s strike range, his knuckles white as he clutched at his Innocence. The feeling of condensing Dark Matter swept over Tyki’s back, and the Noah quickly ducked down, barely dodging one of Jasdevi’s Blue Bombs that went flying passed where his head had been moments before.

“Woah, nice reflexes, Tyki!” Devit snickered, leaning against Jasdero. Tyki glared daggers at the twins, contemplating killing both of them. The older Noah shook his head and turned back to the exorcists, looking at the ice that wrapped around the legs of all of them except three. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tyki could see Road summoning her door to the Ark, Allen draped over her back. A flash of silver caught Tyki’s eye and before he could do anything, Kanda had his blade lodged into Road’s shoulder, missing his mark by a mere inch. Road cried out, the door collapsing as her concentration faltered. The skin around the blade made a sizzling noise as the Innocence burned Road’s skin. Kanda pressed the blade in deeper, while Lenalee darted forward, pulling Allen off the Noah’s back and using her Innocence to glide them over to the exorcists’ side of the field. Tyki was seeing red, flashing over to the short-haired girl, Dark Matter poised for the killing blow. 

Lenalee turned in surprise, unintentionally putting Allen between her and the deadly blades. Tyki scrambled together Dark Matter, spreading it over his arm and watching as it passed through Allen’s chest and into Lenalee’s, stopping centimetres from the woman’s heart. Tyki breathed out in relief. He had managed to concentrate enough power to phase his arm through his Shounen without harm. The girl, however….

If looks could kill, Lenalee would be dead five times over. Tyki’s amber eyes burned like swords fresh out of a blacksmith’s forge, and they were trained on Lenalee. No words needed to be said. She was lucky Allen hadn’t been harmed. Tyki brushed his fingers warningly against her heart, watching her shiver.  _ Don’t move, _ the action said. 

“Lenalee!” Lavi cried, stepping forward. Tyki’s fingers curled around the girl heart and she gasped.

“Lavi! Stop!” she panted, trying to keep as still as possible. Tyki slowly removed his arm from her chest, keeping eye contact with her the entire time, unblinking. He could feel the transition between her front, to Allen’s back. Tyki’s other hand went around to wrap around Allen’s shoulders, holding him still while he completely removed his appendage. Quicker than Lenalee could follow, Tyki was across the room, his Shounen cradled carefully in his arms. Lavi rushed over to where Lenalee had slumped over, the shock and relief taking their toll on her. Kanda was still poised over Road, with Jasdevi’s guns aimed straight at his head. Road was squirming on the floor, her skin still bubbling and hissing, blood beginning to pool beneath her. 

Tyki tightened his arms around Allen, not wanting to let go.  _ What do I do, Allen?  _ he wondered, wishing that the bright-eyed teen would open his eyes and offer that sweet smile. He could imagine Allen, looking up at him and telling him,  _ “Go help them. I’ll be fine.” _ Gently, Tyki leaned the unconscious boy up against the wall, before turning toward his niece and the exorcist that would dare harm her. Kanda watched as Tyki stepped forward, stopping right beside the twins. Tyki leaned in, whispering into their ears while keeping eye contact with the exorcist. Kanda tensed, waiting for them to act and tightening his grip on Mugen’s hilt. 

Then, with a carefree smirk, Tyki fell through the floor. Kanda jerked, causing Road to hiss and cry out. The long haired samurai was on high alert, arm tensed and ready to either kill the Noah below him or pull the sword out to protect himself. Something warm wrapped around his ankle, and Kanda growled, looking down at the hand that had snatched the joint. Kanda moved to deal the final blow on his hostage, his arm thrusting forward, but the hand on his ankle tightened, and with a snap, Kanda fell to the floor. Tyki pulled himself out of the ground, grinning maliciously. The feeling of the exorcist’s bone snapping, shattering, and crunching beneath his fingers was music to his ear and balm to his soul.

Mugen was still protruding from Road’s chest, and Kanda reached for it, trying to ignore the searing pain in his ankle. Tyki was faster, gripping the sword and hissing as it burned and scorched his skin. Quickly, he yanked the sword from his niece's chest and tossed it to the side. Tyki kneeled down, wanting to assist the small Noah, but he froze when a burning pressure pressed against his head. 

“You’re going to regret that,” Lavi’s voice floated to Tyki’s ears and the Noah growled. The point of Lavi’s Innocence was pressed against the back of his neck, and Tyki knew if he moved, he would find it protruding from his neck. 

“If you even think of moving or trying any tricks with that disgusting matter, I’ll kill you and then her,” Lavi murmured, pressing against Tyki more firmly. Tyki was faintly aware of Kanda pulling himself toward his sword and taking it into his hands. Tyki could feel blood bubble up around the tiny puncture wound formed in his neck. 

“Allen will never forgive you,” Tyki informed the exorcist knowingly.

“What the hell would you know about him,” Lavi hissed, anger bubbling beneath his skin. Tyki laughed throatily, causing the Innocence to dig deeper into his neck.

“I know him better than you ever have,” he responded. Lavi snarled, the muscles of his arms tensing. 

“You’re wrong,” the red-head hissed, plunging his weapon forward.

**“STOP!”**


	26. Chapter 26

Tyki had honestly thought those would be the last snarky words he ever said, but that single word, layered with so much  _ power _ , stopped everything. Heads whipped around and the area was so silent, Tyki didn’t think anyone was breathing. He sure wasn’t. The boy in front of him was  _ beautiful. _ Hair the color of a raining sky framed eyes that glowed like gold on a king’s crown. No, even brighter. They held such life, such fire. Dark skin highlighted the paler features and drew attention to the seven full stigmata that lined his forehead. Tyki’s heart throbbed and he longed to reach out and touch this gorgeous creature, to wrap his arms around Allen and never let go. 

“Allen, I--I don’t--” Lavi began, eye wide as he took in his friend.

“Lavi. Please step away from him,” Allen’s voice seemed to shake the earth. It held more power than Tyki thought possible for a mere human.  _ An angel, then. _

“But, Allen--”

“Lavi. Please,” that soft voice held no room for argument and Lavi hesitantly stepped away. It seemed to Tyki that Allen was floating. His steps were measured and he moved with the grace of a hunter. “We need to leave,” Allen was looking into Tyki’s eyes now, mesmerizing him.

“Moyashi!” Both Allen and Tyki turned toward the outburst, eyes landing on Kanda, who leaned precariously against Mugen. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?” The samurai's dark eyes were filled with fury and not a hint of pain. Allen faced his former comrade calmly, before saying with smoothest tone and the straightest face, “With them.” The tension in the room would have killed lesser people. 

“What in the hell do you mean ‘going with them?’” Kanda demanded, taking one, shaky step forward. Jasdevi’s weapons pressed against the back of his skull stopped him from proceeding any further, but couldn’t extinguish the fury in his dark eyes. Allen shook his head, hand coming up to rest on his mutated arm, rubbing the skin there.

“I don’t belong here anymore, Kanda. I haven’t for a long time,” Allen murmured.

“What makes you think you belong with them?” Kanda retorted.

“They’re my family,” Allen’s words seemed so loud, though they were uttered gently. His eyes were filled with determination and jaw was set in a familiarly stubborn way.

“What about us? Aren’t we you're family, too?” Lavi’s voice cut through the conversation.

“Yes, you are,” Allen agreed, “but I need to be with them. The Order isn’t a place I can be anymore. I’m a Noah.”

“You’re an exorcist, too,” Lavi fired back, arm moving in a wide, frustrated gesture.

“I’ll never be accepted here again. My Innocence is tainted by Dark Matter. The only place for me anymore is with them,” Allen’s voice carried a tone of finality.

“What about the Earl? You think he’ll just accept you with open arms?” Kanda added, cutting off Lavi’s response.

“The Earl won’t be a problem for much longer,” Allen’s smile was eerie and his eyes held a shine that the exorcists had never seen before. Tyki, on the other hand, knew this look like the back of his hand. Lust for battle. For blood. Allen turned his back on Kanda, looking up at Tyki with a gentler expression. “Let’s go home.” Allen stooped down to gently take Road into his arms, holding her securely. Tyki nodded, but paused shortly, eyes flickering over to where Leverrier lay slumped against the wall.

“You go ahead, Shounen. Jasdevi and I will be there shortly,” he said, gently pushing Allen toward Road’s waiting door. Allen’s gaze followed Tyki’s and filled with understanding. The boy nodded and left for the door, leaving Tyki and Jasdevi behind. Devit kept his gun trained on Kanda, while Jasdero trained his own on Lavi. The exorcists watched as Tyki strode over to Leverrier, sinister grin lighting up his features in a way that made shivers run up the exorcists’ spines. The lithe Noah crouched down beside the blonde haired man, head tilting in a curious manner. This was the man who had caused his Shounen so much trouble and grief. The man that would have ripped Allen’s Innocence from his body, leaving him to fade away. Tyki’s gloved hand whipped out, striking the man’s cheek and leaving a ginormous red mark in its wake. Leverrier’s eyes snapped open and his chest jumped with a silent gasp.

“You,” the man’s eyes were filled with fear and Tyki feasted on it.

“Me,” the Noah agreed, moving his hand to wrap loosely around Leverrier’s neck. Tyki’s eyes closed and he savored the feeling of the man’s quickening pulse against his fingers. “You are a very stupid man,” Tyki commented, golden eyes fluttering open. Leverrier didn’t say anything, but his pulse jumped. “You could’ve just left Allen alone after I took him away, but no, you had to stick you're ugly mug into everything and hurt the one I love,” Tyki shook his head in mock disappointment, “and now, you’ll pay.” Before Leverrier could even scream, Tyki’s hand was lodged into his chest and his hand was squeezing the pounding organ in the man’s chest. “Goodbye, Leverrier.” Tyki ripped his hand out of Leverrier’s chest and clutching the sputtering heart in his grip, crushing it beneath his fist. 

Watching the light leave the man’s beady eyes was the most pleasurable thing Tyki had ever done. He sat prone for a few extra seconds, taking his time in enjoying the feeling. Allen’s torturer was finally gone. Now, only the Earl was left. 

“Jasdevi, let’s go home,” he called, standing and using his teeth to remove the soiled glove. The man even tasted disgusting. Jasdero cackled evilly, before hopping off toward the door, Devit hot on his heels. Tyki followed them at a slower pace, stopping momentarily to turn back to Kanda and Lavi.

“Don't ever come looking for Allen again, exorcists.” Tyki stepped into the door and began to head toward his waiting Shounen. 

  
  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Allen stared down at the darkened gem of Innocence in his hand, worrying at his lip with his teeth. Crown Clown and Neah hadn’t spoken to him since the Change and, truth be told, Allen was worried. The power that hummed beneath his skin felt foreign, though he could knew it was his and that it has always been there, lurking dormant. Jasdevi had been hovering over his shoulder since they got here, watching Allen and Road as they waited for Tyki. Road had been fitfully resting in his arms and Allen hummed a tune an attempt to calm her.

Allen knew the Earl would arrive shortly. He could feel it deep in his heart. He jumped slightly as the Road’s door creaked open, and he turned to watch as Tyki’s finely dressed figure stepped through the door, a wide grin on his dark face. Gently, Allen transferred Road over to Devit’s arms and then reached up to wrap his own around Tyki’s neck. There was a dot of blood on Tyki’s cheek, but Allen knew it wasn’t the Noah’s. Tyki’s hands rested against the small of Allen’s back and gently massaged the spot. 

“I missed you, Shounen,” Tyki whispered into the boy’s darkened hair. Allen smiled into the skin of Tyki’s neck and gave the older Noah one last squeeze before pulling away reluctantly. 

“It’s time to end this, Tyki,” Allen murmured. 

“I’ll be with you every step of the way, Shounen.”


	27. Chapter 27

The Earl knew they were coming. He could sense them; he could sense Allen. The boy had changed, but he knew it would happen, anticipated it even. He waited in the tiled room, bathing in the gentle light of the candles and watching their flames flicker. Lulubell stood beside him, peering at him from the corner of her eye and shifting her weight every now and then. 

“He is powerful, Earl-sama,” she finally murmured into the still air. 

“Yes, but he will fall just like the others,” the Earl hummed, shrugging massive shoulders. Lulubell’s brows furrowed before she said, “The others are with him. Tyki, Jasdevi, and Road. Will we really be able to defeat all of them?”

“Tyki is blinded by  _ love, _ ” the Earl spat the word with a sneer, “and the others are injured after their pitiful battle with Allen’s friends. They will be nothing but background noise to mine and Allen’s dance.”

“What of me, Earl-sama,” Lulubell asked, “what is my part?”

“You can play with who you want,” the Earl said disinterestedly, “but Allen is mine.”

***

Allen could feel the Earl’s call. It was like music, dark and full of malicious bass that scratched sharp nails down his spine before finally lodging themselves in his bones. He shivered and steeled himself. Tyki was a warm presence at his side, their arms brushing as they walked and their gazes flitting to each other, before one would nervously look away. 

“Tyki--”

“Shounen--” they both spoke at once. Tyki chuckled, low and deep, sending pleasant shivers up Allen’s spine and replacing the chills from earlier. 

“You first,” Allen gently prodded. Tyki mulled over his words for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth a few times, before finally speaking, “Thank you.” The simple sentence caught Allen off guard, leaving him floundering for a second. 

“For what?” he finally asked, turning a bit so he could look the taller Noah in the eyes. 

“For...for showing me true kindness. You’ve had every reason to hate me, yet you stayed by my side,” Tyki elaborated, speaking slowly with careful thought. 

“I should be saying that,” Allen smiled, “you’re the one who came to get me when I was captured. Without you I--” Allen’s throat clamped down hard, and he swallowed, “I would be without my Innocence and I would have died.” Allen felt warm fingers nudge his own and his gaze snapped to their hands. Tyki gently, slowly, as if he was afraid Allen would pull away, entwined their fingers and gave the appendages a squeeze.

“I will always come after you,” Tyki’s voice was heavy with unspoken words and Allen found himself clutching the other man’s fingers tightly.  _ When this is over,  _ Allen thought to himself,  _ I’m going to tell him.  _ Together, with their family close behind, the two moved towards the room the Earl lurked and called, fingers wound together and hearts entwined.

 

***

Crown Clown watched Neah pace through the room with careful eyes. Ever since their joining, the Innocence could feel the other’s emotions almost as clearly as his own, and right now, he was feeling the Noah’s bristling frustration. 

“Why can’t we reach him?” Neah growled, “The Earl is close, he  _ needs  _ us.”

“No he doesn’t,” Crown Clown stepped in front of the Noah, barely avoiding a collision. 

“What do you mean ‘he doesn’t?’ Allen needs us!” Neah hissed, eyes narrowing. 

“Allen will be fine,” Crown Clown continued, calm and cool, “he is not a child anymore. He is ready for this.” Neah stopped, gaze flitting over to the mirror perched in the corner of the room, the image displaying the winding, twisting hallways of the Earl’s manor. They could both feel the call of the Earl, the pull and the image of gleaming, white teeth it created in their minds. But, they also felt a sense of peace. Allen was calm, collected. He strode next to Tyki, their fingers wound together and warmth passing between the two. Perhaps the Innocence was right. Allen was grown. He had been through more hardships than people twice his age and had come out more powerful and determined than could ever be imagined. He was strong and he wasn’t alone. 

“He’s ready,” Neah agreed after a moment of tense silence between them, “and we need to be ready for him.” 

 

***

When the group stopped before the door leading to the Earl, there were no words passed between them. What could be said? None of them knew what truly awaited them on the other side, and none wanted to exchange words that would be too close to ‘good bye.’ So instead, Allen embraced Jasdevi and Road carefully, squeezing his eyes shut and relishing in the feeling of  _ belonging _ it created. 

Then, with only a moment of hesitation and a surge of nerves in his stomach, Allen leaned up and pressed his lips to Tyki’s. The other Noah froze for a split second, before the tension drained from his body and he melded himself against Allen. Their lips slid together like they were made to slot against each other. Allen had expected Tyki’s lips to be soft, to speak of the attentive care the man gave to his appearance, yet Tyki’s lips were rough and pushed insistently against Allen’s. After another blissful second of being wrapped in Tyki’s arms and warmed by his embrace, Allen pulled back, smiling up at the taller man. So many emotions were swimming in Tyki’s eyes, before the molten pools of gold finally settled on soul shaking warmth. Tyki leaned forward and pressed his lips to Allen’s once more, before squeezing the other’s hand and letting go. His Shounen was ready, and he was ready to follow him into the inevitable hell that awaited them on the other side of that door. 

Allen pressed a sweaty palm to the chilled surface of the door, breathing a single, shaky breath, before pushing. The door creaked, then went silent. The room before them was filled with the dim light shining off of the seemingly endless supply of candles that lined the wall and hovered in the air. The checkered tiles were polished perfectly and gleamed with the light while cool air wafted from an unknown source. Yet, it was the figure looming in the center of the room that grabbed the group’s attention. 

The Earl watched with calculating eyes, his expression remaining as frozen and closed off as usual. 

“Ah, so you finally arrive! With everyone as well!” The Earl’s voice was bright and chipper, but behind the glasses, his eyes gleamed with deadly intent. 

“I’m not here for your games,” Allen called across the room, taking a few steps forward and away from Tyki and the others. Golden eyes landed on the figure of Lulubell, the female Noah watching her family through narrowed eyes. She stood slightly behind the Earl, but the way she held herself, the way she shifted her weight from one foot to the next, spoke of her hesitation and doubt. Tyki seemed to pick up on this as well. 

“Lulubell,” the taller Noah spoke, “you’re really going to turn against all of us? Just because he tells you to?” Lulubell turned her gaze onto Tyki, before calling, “I’m not turning against anyone. You are the ones turning against family for the sake of someone who has been a Noah only for a few days and would threaten everything we’ve been working for.”

“Yet you know we’re right, don’t you. I can see it in your eyes. You hate him just as much as we do; you’re just too afraid to do anything about it,” Tyki goaded, playing at her pride. Lulubell’s eyes seemed to harden, before her face went passive in cold indifference. 

“You will not make it out of this fight,” she didn’t say it as a threat, but as a fact, her voice hard and filled with resignation.

“We’ll see about that. I seem to make it out of a lot of things I’m not supposed to,” Tyki smirked at this. Although he put on his show of arrogance and certainty, he couldn’t predict what was going on behind the mask Lulubell had so carefully cultivated. Anything could happen in this stage of the game, and all he could do was wait and be ready.  

“So this is what it comes to; family against family,” the Earl sighed forlornly. 

“I suppose so,” Allen agreed. He could feel his power, his new found Dark Innocence, creeping up beneath his skin, sending tingles down his arm before settling in the darkened cross. It was now or never. 

He pulled at the feeling with his mind, focusing on the place where his nerves felt alight and tugging with all his might. He could feel it, the shape and weight of his broadsword ready to form at his command. The Earl seemed to straighten a bit from his nonchalant pose, eyes focusing in on the exorcist-turned-Noah. Allen dipped his fingers into the pooling light that encompassed his arm, tugging and pulling at the solid sensation he found. Soon, the hilt of his blade emerged from the light, followed closely by the blade’s edge, and eventually the deceptively dull tip. 

The sword’s normally pure white edge was dipped in rippling purple, the cross splitting it down the middle edged in green. Allen could feel the presence of Crown Clown and Neah swirling through the life and pulse of the blade, letting the feeling wash over him and wash away the anxiety of what was to come. He was not alone. 

He opened his eyes, focusing in on the one figure in the room that mattered at the moment. The Earl. His target. The Earl had sat completely still through the transition, eyes taking in every detail and every bounce of light. Calmly, the Earl reached into the empty space beside his prone body. With a bright flash, the Earl’s hand was encased in dark light that pulsed in a sick, trembling beat. He performed a similar act, reaching into the cloud of created matter and withdrawing his own greatsword. No longer were their swords perfect mirrors. Purple and green tendrils thread and wound through Allen’s with their own life, while the Earl’s remained dead and lifeless. 

“It’s a shame it has come to this, Allen-kun,” the Earl expressed once more. 

“I won’t let you keep hurting those I love,” Allen replied, steeling himself against the inevitable attack. In the corner of his eye, he could sense Lulubell moving and shifting, taking echoing steps toward the Noah’s behind Allen. 

_ Tyki,  _ Allen thought to himself, poising his blade and lowering himself into position,  _ I love you.  _


	28. Chapter 28

If Tyki had to describe Allen as the Dark Innocence wielding teen danced through the room, he would say  _ other-worldly _ . The light of the broadsword lit up the teen’s face and set his amber pools ablaze. The pure determination and power that flowed off Allen drew the entire room’s attention to him and watching the way he moved and flowed through the battlefield was truly an art. 

“The Earl was right about you,” Lulubell’s voice drew Tyki’s attention away from his love’s figure. She stood before him, head tilted slightly to the side as if she was trying to puzzle something out.

“Oh? And what would that be?” he cocked his hip out and placed his hand over it, fixing his mask of indifference and aloofness in place while his eyes observed everything. Lulubell looked like shit, for lack of a better phrase. Her hair was unkempt and half-assedly groomed, her nails were jagged and dark circles rounded her eyes. Her eyes flickered over their family with a sort of longing, but she had always been a rather prideful creature. 

“You are hopelessly in love,” she responded bluntly. Her answer took Tyki slightly off guard, but he pulled his facade back together quickly. 

“Yes, well, who wouldn’t be? He’s gorgeous, powerful, and probably one of the only people left on this world who has genuinely good intentions,” Tyki responded, casting a quick glance over to said gorgeous, powerful, and sweet teen. There was a bead of sweat working its way down Allen’s temple and his grey-black brows were furrowed in concentration. His broadsword was pressed to the Earl’s own and both were pushing against each other with all of their might. Tyki could see the Earl’s lips moving, but couldn’t hear the words. Whatever he said, drew an enraged howl from Allen’s soft lips and the teen crashed against the Earl, laying an earth shattering blow against the sword. 

“He must be for you all to turn against family in such away,” Lulubell jabbed. 

“Hm, I would agree with you, however: there’s four of us, not counting our newest member, united against just the two of you. I think that classifies as  _ you  _ turning against  _ us, _ ” Tyki responded, smirking back at the woman. 

“Have you forgotten everything we’ve worked for,” Lulubell hissed, her eyes narrowing in the first true sign of emotion, “he’s our enemy. You ripped his heart out and destroyed his Innocence with your own two hands!” Images of Allen, blood trickling from his lips and a broken, distraught look in his eyes flashed through Tyki’s mind. He remembered that night as if it had been last night. 

“Yes, well,” Tyki murmured, “turns out that was a mistake. A big one. Luckily, my Shounen is forgiving and rather hard to kill.” Before another word could leave his mouth, Lulubell was reaching for her belt with a screech. Her wip crackled through the air, hitting the spot Tyki had been only moments ago. “I’m sorry it’s come to this,” he told her, reaching for the Darkness deep inside himself and tugging, “but I won’t let you hurt my loved ones.” 

 

***

Allen’s sword clanged with a blood-curdling screech against the Earl’s own weapon, sending jaring tingles up his arm that settled in his shoulder. The blade, despite its size, was light and nimble as he swung it in wide arcs and jabbed forward in lightning-quick strikes. The Earl backed off, moving surprisingly agile for such a large man, and raised his blade before his chest. 

“You’ve always been quite the pain, Allen Walker,” he growled, eyes sinister and voice dripping with hatred. Allen flew forward, raising his sword and lowering it with all of his strength. The Earl pressed back, not giving a single inch. Both of their arms shook as golden eyes battled with glittering amber-silver. “Tell me,” the Earl hissed, leaning in closer to the teen, “is it my brother’s power that gives you such strength or is it that damnable Innocence?”

“Both,” Allen spat, pushing the against the Earl’s blade, “and I’ll use both to end you.” 

“They can’t save you,” the Earl sneered, “and once I’m done with you, I’ll end those traitors you brought with you.” Allen cried out in rage, pulling his blade back and striking before the Earl could respond. A shock wave of power, so thunderous that it vibrated his bones, pulsed through him and out of his body. A quick glance behind him showed Allen that Lulubell had pressed her own attack, but Tyki was much too quick for her, disappearing through the ground only to reappear behind her. Jasdevi stood to the side, Road against the wall behind them as they fired twin spheres of power at Lulubell. 

“Pay attention to your own fight, Walker,” the Earl called, before lunging forward, blade pointed straight at Allen’s heart. The exorcist turned Noah had only a second to sloppily block the strike, stumbling backwards in his panic. The Earl’s eyes lit up as he saw his chance, pulling his blade up and swinging it in a wide arc downward, aiming straight for Allen’s vulnerable hip. 

Blood. Dark and warm hit Allen’s face, but he couldn’t see the Earl’s face. All he could see was dark curls of hair that smelled of spiced soap and brushed gently against his cheek. Tyki’s usually stainless and perfect white dress shirt was drenched with crimson, the blemish blooming over his chest like a sick, poisonous flower. 

“Tyki,” Allen whispered, dumbstruck as he watched Tyki’s body fall to the ground at his feet. The battlefield was silent as everyone’s gazes turned towards the scene. No one breathed for fear of breaking the fragile atmosphere; for fear that even the slightest movement would bring reality crashing back. “Tyki,” it was broken with the softest of breathes, a sound so weak and brittle, but filled with so much grief and sorrow that it could have shattered the very foundation of the earth.

“You have to finish this,” the voice was hoarse, lacking its usual strength and bravado, “you might not get this chance again.”

“No, we need to get you help,” Allen was on his knees, hands pressing desperately into the wound. Crimson soaked the light fabric, warming his hands and causing the panic to clutch tighter around his heart. Jasdevi and Road moved forward, snapping themselves out of their trance and moving to surround Allen and Tyki, blocking them from Lulubell and the Earl.

“Allen,” Tyki’s eyes were hooded and glazed with pain, but they held Allen’s gaze firmly, “this isn’t about just us anymore. It’s about everyone. You need to end this.”

“Please don’t make me chose,” Allen gasped, throat clenching. Tyki’s shaking hand grasped his, pulling it away from the wound and clenching it as tightly as he could.

“It’s okay, Allen. It’ll be okay, I promise,” Tyki squeezed his hand, trying to put as much sincerity into his words as possible. Darkness was closing in, brushing against the edges of his vision and singing a sweet song into his ears. He could feel the pain ebbing away along with consciousness, Allen’s tear stained face slowly blurring.  _ I’m sorry _ , he wanted to speak the words, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

Allen watched as the light began to slowly fade from Tyki’s eyes. Behind him, he could hear sniffling as Road tried desperately to keep herself together as she faced Lulubell down. Grief, all-consuming grief, swept through Allen, providing him the strength to stagger to his feet. Jasdevi moved to flank the teen, their eyes glued forward as they tried not to look at the body at their feet. 

“You,” Allen hefted the broadsword up, the deceivingly dull tip of it pointed straight at the Earl’s chest, “have ripped him away from me. I will never,” the words were spat with more venom than any human could muster, “let you do that to another person again!” Allen leaped forward, sword clashing against the Earl’s own in a thunderous  _ boom _ . The Earl reeled from the force, eyes wide at the renewed strength of the enemy before him. Allen barely gave the Earl a chance to recover, flying forward with almost demonic speed and slamming his weapon into that of the Earl with a howl. 

Sparks flew from the weapons, as Allen bashed them together again and again. There was no grace to this dance. Allen moved with brute force, rage and despair fueling each strike as he pressed the Earl backward. The small crowd behind them did not move, standing before the corpse of their family and watching the scene with helplessness.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen,” Lulubell, collapsed forward, limbs shaking as her eyes stared into the empty ones of Tyki, “we were supposed to be a family. We were supposed be together.” Her voice quivered and a slow trail of tears slipped down her frozen face. No one responded, all eyes were fixed on the battle before them and the display of raw sorrow and power. 

No words were exchanged between the Earl and Allen as they moved. No banter, no insults, nothing. The swords spoke for them as they flew towards each other, drawn in by their shared grief and hatred. Flashes of Tyki’s face raced through Allen’s mind, the feeling of his warm blood drenching his hand imprinted in his mind’s eye.  _ I couldn’t save him _ , Allen felt like sobbing, but it was lodged in his chest,  _ I’m so sorry. _ He raised his sword over his head, shouting his grief as he brought it down. There was a clang and for a moment, the world froze. Then, a deafening shockwave of power sent both of them flying back. Allen careened through the air, hitting the floor on his back and rolling a few times before finally coming to a stop. The Earl hadn’t faired much better, having landed on his stomach a few meters away.

All eyes fixated on the ground between the two. A pile of what at first appeared to be ash separated them. Upon closer inspection, the pile glittered in the dim light dark hues almost invisible to the eye. At the Earl’s side, his broadsword was nowhere to be seen. Allen picked himself up slowly, legs and back aching from the force of his landing. The Earl did not move. The teen approached slowly, sword clutched in his blood-stained hand and poised for the attack. 

The Earl stared up at the ceiling, eyes focused, but unseeing. His chest moved with shallow breaths, but he expressed no will to move. The dark remains of his sword shifted slightly and then disappeared into the airs in a sweep of a nonexistent breeze. Allen shifted his blade, pressing the tip of it to the Earl’s neck.

“He loved you, you know,” Allen whispered, his throat constricting around the words as he stared into the eyes of the man he had spent most of his life hunting. Finally, the yellowed eyes of the Earl moved to stare back into the otherworldly ones of the former exorcist before him. 

“Not as much as he loved you,” his raspy voice echoed throughout the room. Allen leaned his weight against the blade, feeling its form sink into the skin of the Earl. There was no sound, no scream or wail to signify his end. Only silence as his form thrashed, condensed, and then disappeared. 

It was anticlimactic, almost unbelievable. Allen stared at the spot where the Earl had lain, the Noah who had ruined Allen’s life with a single stroke of his dark blade. Allen could almost feel the presence of Tyki’s body behind him, his entire world laid out on the floor and dressed in crimson.

A hand, light and soft landed on his shoulder, “I’m sorry, Allen.” Road’s voice broke on his name and he could feel her shake with her own grief. 

“I couldn’t save him, Road,” Allen whispered, the words pouring out of his chest before he could stop them, “I couldn’t save him and now he’s gone.” Allen’s legs collapsed, as if his body, his  _ soul _ , had finally realized what happened. He chest fluttered and constricted with the sobs pouring from his mouth. No matter how much he screamed, how tightly he grasped himself, it all seemed dim in comparison to the void that had opened in his chest. Road sat beside him, her thin arms wrapped tightly around him as she held him to her, her own cries rocking the two of them. 

Allen couldn’t help but wonder if it was worth it. The Earl was gone, the bane of Allen’s existence, but the man who had sown himself into his heart was gone as well, forever out of reach. Tyki had become a beacon, the light in the night. But now, that shred of light was gone, burned out and leaving only darkness in its wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now that the story is over, it's time for a bit of an explanation. This story might seem really jumbled and the writing style might seem like it changes a bit and that's because this story has actually been a four year long process. I began writing this story back in 2013 (when I was in eighth grade) and have just now finished the last chapter not even a week after I graduated high school. So, yeah, this story is a bit of a mess because it is basically a showcasing of the growth of my writing over about four years. For those of you who have been waiting since the first couple of chapters I posted, you have the patience of a saint and you're amazing for still being here. For those just joining us (and finishing), thank you as well. If you are reading this now, you have just read something that has been a part of my life for quite a while now, and boy is it a bitter-sweet ending. I hope you guys aren't too mad about how I've decided to end the story, because honestly, I'm happy with it. Whether you like it or not, I'm glad you've read it and I hope to see you in some of my other (less jumbled) stories!


End file.
